Love's Blood
by Kali T'hara
Summary: Can a simple vampire change Jack and Will's life forever? Set after the movie. JOC, WOC...probably JW?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love's Blood Author: Kali T'hara Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Violence Rating: PG-13 - R Summery: Set after the movie.Jack finds a woman.but she not what she seems.and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo).how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!) Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em.damn that mouse.I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom.grrrrr.  
  
The warm Caribbean breeze danced across Captain Jack Sparrow's tan face. His decorated hair swayed gently against his cheeks. The Black Pearl was his again. Everything he had always wanted - a ship and the open sea - was at his fingertips. Yet something was nagging at him from the back of his mind. It felt like he was still missing something, but he wasn't sure at all what that something was. Jack sighed out loud to himself. Whatever it was, it would come back to him eventually.he hoped.  
  
His first mate, walked up to him where he stood at the bow of the ship. He put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Jack?" the man asked his captain.  
  
Jack sighed again as he turned to look at the man, "Wish I could tell ya, Will," He looked at the man before him. Will's hair had gotten a bit longer and his goatee was less groomed than it used to be. He looked, more than ever, like a pirate; and to Jack, more like his father. He had the same eyes that held the same concern for a friend in need.  
  
"Well, why don't you just tell me? I'm your friend Jack. I'm sure I could help you out somewhat," he urged Jack to tell him his troubles, but the captain only shook his head.  
  
"It's not that I don't wanna tell ya, mate. I know I can trust ya." he continued while waving his hands around absently, "I just haven't figured is out meself yet," Jack explained.  
  
Will nodded to him, gave a small, understanding smile, and walked away back to the crew. Elizabeth met him half way. She looked nothing like the old Elizabeth Swann. No more fancy dresses, or done up hair. She appeared to be nothing more than a female pirate.and that was what she was. Her long brown hair was held up in a messy bun and her tunic and pants were dirty with sweat from half a year on a ship. Only a few months after she and Will wed, they found their selves on a ship to Tortuga searching for Captain Jack Sparrow and the famous Black Pearl. For some reason they couldn't keep their minds away from the adventures they had partaken with Jack and his crew. It was in Will's blood, he knew that and so did Elizabeth. And somehow she found that fascinating. Since finding the Black Pearl again, they had become part of the crew and hadn't step foot in Port Royal since the day they left.  
  
The Black Pearl made its usual rounds throughout the numerous ports surrounding the Caribbean Sea. But to Jack, the days went by slower and slower. He soon realized that being out to sea was no longer keeping him content. Considering that he was a pirate, this could be a problem. He wanted to talk about it, he really did. But the problem was that he didn't know what was wrong with him in the first place. He knew that Will was becoming concerned for his friend. Soon the entire crew was keeping an extra eye on their captain.  
  
"Maybe I just need a break," Jack said suddenly to Will one afternoon.  
  
Will, a bit surprised at this sudden decision, looked at him with slight confusion, "I thought you were at home on the sea?" he asked the older pirate.  
  
"I am, mate. But every now and then I jus' need some solid earth beneath my boots," Jack explained with a wave of his hand. He turned on his heal towards Will, beads swaying into his cheek, "Tortuga?"  
  
Will smiled, "Aye, Tortuga,"  
  
Jack nodded once, "Alright, mate," he clapped his hands together, "Now where's me rum?" 


	2. ch2

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Violence

Rating: PG-13 – R

Summery: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

(AN): Thanks for the reviews! As a first time writer, it makes me very happy!

CH 2…

     The ship arrived in Tortuga a week after Jack's sudden change of mind. The whole crew even seemed a bit happy to set foot on ground again. Jack smiled to himself as he watched his men…and two women…prepare to drop anchor in the harbor. He then busied himself with handing out small bags of coins that he always divided up among his crew for their stays on land. When all looked complete and ready for docking, Jack found Will and Elizabeth, "Here ya are, mates," he said, handing them their fair share, "You two have fun, savvy?" he said with a wink and a nudge with his elbow into Will's side. 

     "Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said with a smile.

     "The Pearl's docked and waitin', your order, cap'n," Gibbs said to Jack. 

     Jack nodded, looked around at his crew, and then yelled with his arms raised, "To the boats!" The crew began to lower the ship's four small boats for their row ashore. Jack, Will and Elizabeth boarded the last boat together and began to row ashore after the rest of the crew. Jack breathed in the oncoming scent of Tortuga – his home away from the sea. It almost made him feel a bit better. For once in long time, a real smile came to his lips. The wind caught his black dread-locked hair and pushed it from his tan face. Will saw the smile his face held and nudged Elizabeth. She studied Jack for a short moment before smiling herself. She was glad that Jack was starting to feel more like his normal self. 

     During the row ashore, Jack busied himself with untangling the ropes to harbor the boat. Considering his over exaggerated hand gestures, this took longer than would be expected.  Will continued to row as Elizabeth took in the sights of the port's shoreline.

     Finally, after much cursing and frustration, Jack unknotted the ropes, stood up and prepared to throw them up onto the dock. He scanned the boardwalk. It was littered with pirates; more drunk than sober. A few were attending to their boats and assisting in docking ones as well. 

     Jack threw out his line. A slender pirate with long black hair caught it with one hand. The pirate then bent down with its back to Jack and the others to tie the boat up. Jack, who knew practically everyone, didn't quite recognize this pirate. And that puzzled the captain. He could see small braids intermingled in the long black locks that fell down the owner's back. The rest was drawn up in a half ponytail with a sleek red parrot feather attached in the tie. 

     The pirate finished tying the line and stood up facing the others, "Welcome to Tortuga," the pirate greeted with a small smile. 

     Jack took a step back, which nearly threw him out of the boat, as he saw the pirate's face. It was a woman! And the most beautiful woman Jack had ever seen. Normally Captain Jack Sparrow would immediately throw out his famous charm, but for some reason, all he could do was look into her eyes. Her eyes were a vivid green color and seemed to draw Jack right into them. She starred back into his deep chocolate eyes until he suddenly looked away. For once in his life, Jack was at a loss for words. The female pirate's cheeks turned a rosy pink, but quickly looked away from Jack. She gave Elizabeth a hand out of the boat, followed by Will, "Have a good stay," she said too all three, then quickly made her way down the boardwalk and out of sight. 

     Will held out his hand for Jack to take, but he seemed to not even notice, "Jack, you alright?" Will asked, "It was just a pirate. Do you know her?"

     Jack shook his head before he finally found words, "I've never seen 'er before in me life," he answered, hands at his sides.

     "Sure Jack," Elizabeth said, "That's what happens when you drink too much rum," she finished with a slight laugh.

     "We shall see the Captain later then," Will said as he and Elizabeth followed the path the female pirate had taken out of the docks. 

     Jack finally stepped out of the boat. He looked around; none of his crew was anywhere to be seen – nor was the girl. He slowly began to walk forward down the boardwalk, when suddenly the feeling came back. The same feeling that he had had for so long now. It was a burning sensation inside his head, yet his body felt cold. The feeling that he was missing something was back…and all he could think about was that pirate.


	3. ch3

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summery: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

*Special thanks to the people who sent in reviews (you know who you are)! You guys inspire me to keep writing!* 

CH 3…

_     Damn, this place is noisy,_ Jack thought to himself as he sat in a dimly lit tavern. This was normally his favorite place to drink the night away while on Tortuga, but he just wasn't in the mood. Both of his hands were folded firmly around his bottle of rum. On the tabletop, his hat sat, along with his sword. He kept his gaze down, away from the other drunken inhabitants. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He didn't feel like having to use his sword tonight…and he really didn't feel like getting slapped by the many women he knew. _Women…_ his mind began to float back the lass at the docks. _Stop Jack!_ He thought, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He began to take another healthy swing of rum, but stopped when he felt cold metal on his neck. With a quick glance downwards, he saw the blade of a sword beneath his chin. 

     "Honestly, mate! That's no way to greet a friend!" Jack exclaimed, while shoving the sword blade away from his throat. 

     "Can't get anything past you, huh Jack?" Will asked, sitting down opposite him, followed by Elizabeth. 

     "Try all yer want! But don't forget…I'm the famous Captain Ja – "

     "Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth interrupted, "Yes, we all know your name, Jack,"

     "I was jus' seein' if yer were payin' attention to yer captain, luv," Jack explained, offering the bottle of rum to Will. He took it, swallowed a mouthful; and then passed it to Elizabeth, who also drank some before setting it back on the table. 

     Jack stretched his arms out, and then leaned forward with his elbows on the table's edge. He was beginning to feel more comfortable, having Will and Elizabeth with him. They soon began to share their stories of their first day in Tortuga. Every once in a while, Jack would add his two cents with an extravagant hand gesture. He'd tell them of some of his stories from this port in the past. Before long, they were all laughing and having a great time. 

     Jack eyes would sporadically flick towards any movement in the noisy tavern, frequent passersby, the occasional swaggering drunk, or the many wenches that called Tortuga their home. Jack knew practically all of them…some he'd rather not. But everyone wanted a piece of the great Captain Jack. He smiled to himself from his last thought, but that grin soon melted from his face with a random turn of his head. _Green eyes…_ were all he could think. 

     The female pirate from the docks was in the tavern also. She sat near the back, to the opposite side from Jack and his friends. Jack quickly shook his head, hoping his eyes were deceiving his mind.

     Will studied his face, "You all right? Jack?" he turned his head off towards the direction in which Jack was starring. He saw nothing that was catching his captain's attention. 

     "Um…I think…" Jack stuttered, trying to find words while his mind traveled to the far side of the tavern, "might've had too much rum…eyes playing tricks…"

     Elizabeth also turned her head, "Oh…I see the captain's dilemma," she said with a raised eyebrow, "I believe he's found some interest in a local," she finished. 

     Will finally saw the girl as well, "Really Jack?" he asked, turning back towards his friend, "Why don't you ask her to come sit with us and have a drink?"

     "No, that's okay," he answered in a monotone voice. Jack couldn't even move if he wanted to. For some reason, just one look at her made his body immobile. His eyes stayed on her as if glued to her face. His mind began to drift away with her out of the tavern. All that time, Will had been talking to him, but Jack never heard a word of it. 

     "Jack?" Will asked yet again, this time more loudly. 

     Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kicked Jack's shin from beneath the table. Jack jumped and made a face at her, "What?" he asked innocently.

     "I've been trying to get your attention here, mate," Will explained.

     "Oh…uh sorry," he said back with an unfocused smile.

     "Would you like me to introduce her to you?" Will asked.

     Jack gave her a confused look, "Who?"

     "Seriously now Jack. How stupid do you think we are?" Elizabeth asked.

     "Honestly luv, I don't know wh—" 

     "That pirate from the docks the other day," Will voiced, "We saw how you look at her…and we see how you look at her now as well. Don't deny it, mate,"

     Jack sighed, "Sorry…I guess no other female's ever caught me eye like that before," he looked at his friends, saw their understanding faces, and continued speaking, feeling more at ease, "It's her eyes. I can't seem to take my gaze from them. She just draws me into her somehow. I can't explain it," he shrugged.

     Will studied his friend, taking in all the minor details. The way Jack's eyes darted around and stayed lowered, his restless hands picking at his dirty nails, and especially how his usually slurred, drunken speech sounded strangely sober. He smiled as he watched his captain slowly fall in love with a stranger. 


	4. ch4

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summery: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

CH 4…  

     Will took it upon himself to find the pirate and introduce her to Jack. But it figured the one person he was looking for, he couldn't seem to find. He ran into over half of his fellow crew members, pirates he had met along the ways, various wenches looking for Jack, and many others he'd rather not have run into. 

     Will looked out into the sea at the setting sun, it would be dark in about an hour or so, cutting his search time very quickly. With a shrug, he retraced his footsteps back into the tavern they sat in the night before.  

     To his surprise and relief, the pirate was sitting in the same corner as before…alone in the shadows. He began to walk towards where she sat, but realized that he hadn't exactly thought of how to approach the pirate. _Here goes nothing…_ he thought as he came up to the table. 

     The pirate looked up, a bit startled to see him there, but recovered with a quick smile. Will slid into the booth across from her and put on his token hansom grin, "Mind if I join ya?" he asked.

     The pirate shrugged, "Not at all,"

     "You new around here?" Will asked casually as he motioned for a wench to bring two drinks.

     "I'm here and there. I don't stay in one place too long," she answered. 

     "Well," Will began, "I'm sure you're wondering what I want,"

     She shrugged, "A man's business is his own,"

     "True you are, but I'm trying to help out a friend of mine, my captain," 

     "I remember you from the docks the other day," the pirate began, "You sail on the Black Pearl?"

     "Aye," he answered with confidence.

     "Then I have heard of you captain. Jack Sparrow is his name. But I'm afraid I do not know him,"

     "Actually, he was the other man I was with at the docks," Will explained, "The one with the long black hair and worn hat,"

     "And kohl beneath his eyes," she added

     "Aye, that'd be him," Will smiled, "He was wondering what your name is, and if you'd like to meet him,"

     "He does?" she asked in disbelief, "Well, tell you captain that I would very much like to meet him as well,"

     "He'll be at the docks at noon tomorrow," Will assured, "I'll see you then," he reached out and offered her his hand; she took it and they shook. Will stood, bowed his head slightly and then left the tavern.

***********************************************************************

     "You did what?" Jack asked as he nearly fell out of his chair. He was sitting in a cheap room that he had rented for the stay on land, minding his own business until Will came to see him.

     "She wants to meet you too, mate," Will added as he sat on the edge of Jack's bed, "She seemed very interested,"

     "I'm not going. I have to work on me ship," Jack lied as he motioned out the window.

     "She seemed to be in perfect order when we docked," Will said. 

     "But you don't know her like I do, savvy?"

     Will rolled his eyes, "You're going to be at the docks tomorrow at noon whether you like it or not," Will informed him as he stood up. He walked towards his captain and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't miss out on this, Jack. It could be what you've been missing for so long now,"

     Jack looked up at the younger man and saw the concern Will's face held for him, "I'll think about it,"


	5. ch5

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: sorry these past two chapters took so long to post…and they're kind of short. I got flamed out in my Lord of the Rings fic and that made me very sad, so I was sort of out of my writing mood. But I'll get over it because my Pirates reviewers are WONDERFUL! Thanks a bunch for the support and happy reviews! It's greatly appreciated. 

CH 5…

     "Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked Anamaria. 

     She was on the beach, mending one of the ship's rowboats when she answered, "Last I saw him he was in the tavern yesterday with a fellow pirate,"

     "Who?" she continued to question.

      Anamaria turned her back to Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes impatiently, "I don't know her name,"

     "Her?!" she asked again in shock, "Will has been with another woman all night?" she practically demanded.

     Anamaria turned back and stopped what she was doing, "You know you are pirates. There is no such thing as 'marriage' among us. You know that, don't you?"

     Elizabeth crossed her arms and huffed, "Thanks, but I don't need a lecture on unfaithful pirate relationships,"

      "Suite yourself," Anamaria shrugged and continued to work. 

************************************************************************

     "Jack," a voice called, "Jack!" it called again more persistently.

     Jack snapped out of his daydream and took his eyes away from the ocean from the docks, "What whelp?" he asked.

      Will answered, "I have someone here for you,"

     "Huh?" he grunted as he turned around to face his friend. His breath seemed to catch in his throat when his eyes lay on the person Will was with. It was the girl. And for some reason, he was very confused. Then it all came back to him. Will had come to him late last night, but he was too damn drunk to remember what for. Not until now, when she was right in front of him, did the memory click in his brain.

     Jack couldn't think of a single word to utter, His mind went blank as it drifted back to sea with her. 

     "I told you last night that I'd introduce her to you," Will stated, "She was eager to meet you as well," 

     Will nodded to Jack, then the other pirate, and turned on his heal and left the docks. 

     Jack was alone with the gorgeous pirate.

     She sat next to him and allowed her legs to dangle over the edge as his currently were, "So what does the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow want with me?" she asked.

     "This wasn't my doin's, luv," he lied, then motioned behind himself with his hands, "It was that whelp…all his idea," _Nice. Real nice, Jack_! he thought to himself sarcastically. 

     "Really?" she asked, "Well, that 'whelp' lead me to believe that you were interesting in meetin' me,"

     "The boy's crazy," _Even better!_

     "Oh, well, I guess I'll be goin' then," she said, a bit disappointed.

     Jack paused before continuing, "No, wait," he scratched his head, "Maybe I did want to meet you,"

     "Maybe?" she asked.

     "Maybe more than maybe,"

     The pirate held out her hand, "The name's Kira,"

     Jack shook it, "Well, I guess you already know my name,"

     "This entire island seems to know your name," Kira mused

     "It pays to be the greatest pirate captain in the Caribbean," he grinned honestly for once in a long time. And her was extremely happy that this meeting went so well, and that he had finally gotten over his apparent loss of words when near her. 


	6. ch6

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: Sorry that this took so long again…I wasn't near a computer all weekend…but I wrote it all down, so as soon as I type it all, their will be more chapters up asap! Thanks again for the reviews! 

CH 6…

    The crew's stay on the island grew longer and longer. Most wanted to set sail, but a certain captain wanted to stay further; however, none protested. Though it got to the point where they hardly saw him during the daylight, wandering around drunk or swaggering around in their favorite tavern, but instead, with the girl. 

     They had all met her already during various trips in and out of the tavern. Wherever Jack was, Kira was sure to be there too. The crew found her to be very likeable, and was especially glad that she was the reason Jack was himself again. But they were most surprised to think that their captain may become a one women man. 

     But there was one person who did not seem quite keen on her. Elizabeth always kept an extra eye on Kira whenever it could be spared. She didn't trust her around Will especially after she heard he was with her that night. But she also didn't trust her around Jack, and she showed it pretty well. 

     Elizabeth walked down the coble stone streets that intertwined themselves around the town with Will on her heels, "She seems quite strange to me," Elizabeth continued, "I really don't like her," 

     Will was only half paying attention; this was the fourth time today she was having this conversation with him, "I told you before, I see nothing wrong with her," he stated carelessly.

     "Oh, that's right…because you spent the entire night with her!" Elizabeth exclaimed, again for the fourth time. 

     Will sighed loudly, showing his apparent annoyance, "What do you have against her? Do you not want Jack to be happy?"

     "I just don't like her, is that a crime?" she asked, arms crossed defensively. 

     Will shook his head in defeat as they continued to walk down the streets.

************************************************************************

     It was late, the glistening sun had set over four hours ago, but Tortuga was still alive. Will, who had had enough of Elizabeth's constant complaining for the night, had wandered into the tavern. Unsurprisingly, Jack was sitting in the same booth he always sat in, hand tightly gripping a bottle of rum…but without Kira. 

     He brought a chair up next to jack and nudged him with his elbow, "Where's Kira?" he asked.

     Jack shrugged, "She always leaves around this time," he paused, "She says she gets very tired and needs to rest,"

     Will frowned, "That's odd,"

     "Aye, but she always returns, and full of energy,"

     "Maybe she just has a very strange sleep pattern," Will suggested.

     "I suppose," he paused to think, "She's never given me any reason to doubt her,"

     Will nodded, "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

     Jack gave a small smile, "I think I may be fallin' for 'er, mate,"

     Will grinned, "She's a mysterious girl," he said with a shrug.

     "Aye," Jack agreed, "And I think that's what draws me to 'er,"

************************************************************************

     That night, Jack lay awake in his bed. The room's window had no drapes, allowing the light from the full moon to flood into the darkness. Jack's mind was pondering a question: where did Kira go every night? And soon his mind was racing with more; was she with another man? Was she just toying with him? Or did she really require more rest? Was she sick, maybe? Did that make her weak?

      Jack's thoughts were interrupted as his door slowly squeaked open. He immediately shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt weight on the bed beside him and the brush of her skin on his hand. He wanted so much for her to lie alongside him…every night. 

     He felt her soft fingers gently trace his jaw line and scratch at his stubble. Every moment of this torture made him want her more and more – every time her fingertip grazed his bottom lip and every breath that he felt fall across his face. All his manly instincts that he possessed were telling him to take her, but this girl was different fro mall the others. She had a heart…and only a few days ago, stole his as well.

     Jack's head was now spinning with emotions. The longer he kept his eyes shut, the more he wanted to gaze into hers. He decided then that he had had enough. He slowly brought his hand up and ran it through her long hair. She wasn't caught off guard by his sudden movements; she just continued to survey his jaw line with her finger. 

     Jack allowed himself to open his eyes and look at Kira. Her gaze lay directly on his, but her face told him nothing. 

     "Kira," Jack said, not asked. She moved to his neck. He smiled more inside than what appeared on his face as he watched her eyes dance over his body, "I think," he broke into he silence, "I love you,"

     Her eyes stopped where they were and paused long before she answered, "I bet you say that to all the girls," she said with slight sadness. 

     Jack leaned back on his elbows, bringing his face closer to hers, "I swear on my life that those words have never come from my mouth before," he said seriously.

     "Pirates don't fall in love, Jack,"

     "Well, we can be the first ones to break that rule, luv,"

     "I don't know, Jack…it's going to be complicated,"

     "Then you feel the same?" he asked, heart full of hope.

     "I didn't say that," she tried to get around the question.

     "Yes, you agreed with me,"

     "But I did—"

     "What does you heart say, luv?" he interrupted.

     "I—I don't know," she stuttered, "Jack, this is very hard for me; I've never felt this way before,"

     "It's new to me too. I told you those words have never come outta my mouth,"

     The moonlight streaming into the dark room silhouetted Kira's body with a silver glow. A single tear was outlined as it fell sown her cheek. Jack sat up and moved closer to her as he wiped the tear with his thumb. He turned her head towards him with his opposite hand and let it trace down her neck, feeling her pulse beat beneath his fingers.

     He spoke in a barley audible whisper, his mouth hardly forming the words, "I love you," he whispered with his highest level of confidence.

     Their lips met in a mutual sharing of overwhelming emotions. To Jack, it seemed like an eternity that their kiss lasted; an eternity that he never wanted to end. And for once in a very long time, his feeling of loneliness and emptiness was filled with his undying love for Kira.     


	7. ch7

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: This one is long to make up for me not posting any this past weekend. Enjoy!

CH 7…

     Will and Elizabeth sat in the tavern early the next morning, hoping to find Jack before he disappeared for the rest of the day. They wanted to ask when they would finally be setting sail again. The crew had grown tired of the land and wanted the fresh sea air in their faces again. But they did understand that Jack was in the beginnings of something very important, all except for Elizabeth, that is. When the mutual thought of Kira joining the crew came up one day, they all agreed it would be best for their captain, leaving Elizabeth as the only one who didn't. Will had even mentioned it to Jack, who was thrilled to know that the crew liked her and wanted her to join as well. He just had to wait until the opportune moment. 

     Will glanced out the window at the risen sun; Jack should be up soon. He then turned his gaze back onto his wife. Her eyes were wandering around the tavern, mentally criticizing most of its inhabitants. Will studied her for a moment. She was still beautiful; becoming a pirate hadn't changed that. And he was pretty sure he still loved her, but not certain. It seemed to him that they were growing apart. His heart was with the Pearl, like any good pirate's was. Hers was still in Port Royal. He knew this by the way she perceived other pirates and how she wasn't living up to the potential she promised when they joined the crew.

     Will's thoughts were broken when Jack entered. His captain pulled up a chair next to him and settled down with a grin, "Mornin'" he greeted. 

     Elizabeth smiled back as she nodded at him. Will handed him the bottle of rum that was sitting on the far end of the table as he patted his back.

     "Thank you, mate," Jack said with a nudge of his elbow. The two men began to converse about the Pearl, Tortuga, and various other subjects.

     Elizabeth's eyes flew to the entrance that Jack emerged from earlier, much to her dismay; Kira was there, walking towards their table. She turned to Will, "I think we should get going. We have some work to do on the ship," she said quickly. 

     "It's still morning. We'll have more than enough time to fix that sail," Will assured, and then continued talking to Jack. 

     Elizabeth huffed to herself and watched as Kira drew up a chair as well. _Great…_ she thought, keeping her eyes on the girl. 

     Kira could feel Elizabeth's gaze on her every move, and she couldn't figure out why. She had never offended her in any way, and the rest of the crew liked her. Then it hit her; maybe she knew her secret. Could she tell what she was? Would she tell Jack? All she knew was that Jack couldn't know, because it would ruin their entire relationship. What if she did tell him? She had to get out before then. She didn't want to hurt Jack, but it would be better for her to leave on good terms then with him knowing what she was. 

     Will was watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. He saw how she was studying Kira with a look of disdain on her face. He hoped Jack wouldn't notice, so he continued to converse with him. 

     Kira was beginning to get annoyed now. Having Elizabeth stare at her the entire day was not her idea of fun. She wanted very much to leave, but she had to talk to Jack. If she was to get out of this relationship without too much heartbreak, it was better to do it as early as possible. 

     About two hours of talking and drinking had gone by, both of which involved Elizabeth staring at Kira. To Will's relief, Jack had not noticed at all. 

     "Well, we'd better go tackle that sail" Will voiced as he stood.

     _Thank goodness_. Elizabeth thought as she also stood.  

     Will lightly punched Jack in the shoulder, "Good luck," he mumbled.

     Jack and Kira nodded their goodbyes. Finally, they were alone, and there was so much to be said. 

     Jack turned to Kira with a smile on his face, "What say ya?" he asked, "Join me and my crew? Be a part of the greatest pirate threat in the Caribbean?"

     Kira looked at him with uncertainty, "I don't know Jack…"

    "Oh come on luv. You've been on land too long,"

      "I'm not sure about this Jack. I don't think Elizabeth likes me. I'd be sort of hard to be on a ship for months together. I don't want to jeopardize you're relationship with her,"

     "Nonsense!" Jack exclaimed loudly, and then lowered his voice, "For me?" 

     Kira lowered her eyes, "Don't do this Jack, please? I'm sorry,"

     "But I can't just leave without you. You know how much you mean to me. Please, luv?" 

     Kira looked down at her old boots, "I told you in the beginning that I couldn't get too close to anyone. And I did with you," she paused, "I can't deny that I'm not in love with you, Jack. But I can't do this, it's not fair to you,"

    "You're not doing anything unfair to me. Kira, I've never loved anyone before," Jack's usual energetic attitude and smile were gone, "Don't leave me,"

     Kira shook her head, "It's my fault. You don't understand. I'm not who you think I am," she finished. With that she stood up and walked away and out of the tavern leaving Jack alone with nothing but the pieces of his heart and tear swollen eyes.

     He looked down at his hands and let a sigh escape from his lips, "Kira…" he began, but stopped as he felt his throat tighten. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it seemed impossible to speak.

************************************************************************

     Jack swaggered to the docks. He looked out to his ship. That was it. That was all he had. It was just him and his Pearl again. The sun was setting over the warm Caribbean Sea making the water glow a soft orange color. Jack could feel the tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. That's just what he wanted someone to see, the great Captain Jack Sparrow crying. But what he wanted to cry over was the most important thing in his life. His head was spinning with his thoughts. All he wanted was to have Kira with him at his side. But why was she pushing him away? What was her deep secret? What was so bad that she couldn't tell him? _This is why pirates shouldn't fall in love._ Jack thought to himself as the sun dipped lower into the sea. 

      "Jack?" 

     The captain turned his head at the familiar voice, "Aye, Will?" he asked.

     "You okay, mate?" Will knew he wasn't. He saw the look of despair in his captain's eyes. And he even saw the tears that he was holding back, "It's okay, Jack. I'm here for you. Tell me what happened,"

     Jack looked into the younger man's eyes. He truly did want to help him, but how could he fix any of this? Will placed an arm around Jack's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. They had been best friends for a while now. They trusted each other with their lives and always lent an ear when it was needed. Jack was thankful to have such a friend like Will. But he couldn't help him pick up the pieces of his heart. That was a job only Jack could do…and he had to do it alone. 

     "She's gone," Jack answered, barley audible.

     "What do you mean?" Will asked.

     "Kira…she left me. I asked her to come on the ship and join the crew. She said no,"

     "Well why? She's a pirate, and she hasn't a ship of her own," Will asked, a bit confused.

     "All she said was that I didn't understand," Jack paused, "And that she should've never fallen in love with me," Jack finished.

     Will nodded in understanding, "Look at it this way, Jack; that proved that she _still_ loves you. You still have hope to win her back," Will explained. 

     Jack shrugged, "How can I do that?"

     "Come on, mate," Will said with a smile, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow,"

     The corner of Jack's lip turned up ever so slightly into a half smile, "Aye, I am…"

AN: Do you think I should give my chapters titles?


	8. ch8

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: Sorry about the misspellings in the last chapter. I was hurrying to get it out for you guys, Usually I reread these 30 times…lol. But here's more! And I've made this one longer too! Thanks again to the faithful reviewers! 

CH 8… 

     The water sparkled in the warm sunlight where Kira sat on her favorite place at the end of the dock, legs dangling over the edge. She felt horrible after what she had just done to Jack, but she couldn't tell him what she truly was. She was doing a fine job at hiding it though, going out at night, while most were asleep. But it was getting harder to hide it; she wasn't sure how much longer Jack would believe that she needed extra rest during those hours when her true self came out. But, she couldn't lie to him about it either. But deep down, she knew she really loved him. And she knew that feeling would remain with her for the rest if her life, that was the problem…the rest of her life. 

     Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of footsteps. _Jack…_ she thought to herself with an ounce of hope. To her surprise and disbelief, it was his boots that stopped beside her. 

     Jack sat down and settled his hands in his lap, eyes on the horizon, "Beautiful day," he said somewhat carelessly. 

     "Aye," Kira said in return. 

     They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Jack, until he cleared his throat, "Do you miss the sea?" he asked innocently. 

     Kira looked down, "Very much,"

     "How long have you been on land?"

     She sighed, "Too long,"

     "Is there anyway I can convince you to try out your sea legs again?"

     "Jack, we're been through this already…"

     "I'm not asking you to love me," he defended, "And I'm not asking you to come with me," he paused, "I'm doing this for you. I see how you sit out here everyday daydreaming for hours about being out there again," he motioned to water with both of his hands, "I can see it in your eyes. I know you wish to be back out at sea,"

     Kira slowly nodded her head. She was astounded that Jack could read her that well, but it also made her wonder how much more he could read and how much she could keep hidden, "When do you set sail?"

     "Tomorrow at noon," he answered.

     "Well, you shall have your answer then, captain," she said as she stood up and walked away.

     Jack remained on the edge of the dock for a long time after Kira had left. He hoped she would change her mind; he could tell he hit her pretty hard with mentioning sailing again. But it didn't matter to him if that was what was necessary for her to come with him.   

************************************************************************

     The sun was high overhead, and the heat of midday was upon the town on Tortuga. The Black Pearl's crew was busying themselves with readying their ship and preparing to finally leave the island. Jack paced nervously back and forth on the docks, pretending to be overseeing his crew, but mentally pondering if Kira was ever coming back. At least he hoped she come to say goodbye. 

     Then it seemed as if all Jack's prayers and hopes had come true. His eyes found the girl—his girl—and she was toting a large bag over her shoulder and walking towards him. Jack let out a mental sigh of relief. 

     "Permission to join your crew, Captain," Kira asked with a small smile. 

     Jack gave her a peck on the lips, "Thank you, luv. You know how much this means to me," he said honestly.        

************************************************************************

     The Pearl's anchor was up and ready to sail shortly after noon. The crew was eager to set sail again, and relieved to see their captain happy once again. And they also noticed that they had gained a member as well. Kira stood next to the captain at the ship's wheel, Will to her other side. Elizabeth kept with the rest of the crew, and stayed perfectly away from Kira. As the day progressed, this became completely obvious. 

     "I told you that things would get weird on the ship," Kira said to Jack, "See how she will not come near me,"

     "Well luv, that be her own problem," Jack reassured as he put a hand on her far shoulder. 

     "And mine as well," Will said from behind them, "I am deeply sorry, Kira. I don't know why she feels like this towards you. I apologize,"

     "It's not your fault Will. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions," Kira shrugged, but a thought came to her mind. _I must be careful around her. I mustn't let her confirm her beliefs._

     "I don't know if I should be telling you this," Will began, "but Elizabeth says that you're not good for Jack. That you've possessed him,"

     Kira looked out at the sea, "Why that is ridiculous!" she explained calmly, "Is it a crime to love someone?" she asked no one in general. _She knows…_

     "That's what I told her. But she says that you're doing it to me as well," Will confessed.

     Jack looked back and forth between Kira and Will – the two people he trusted the most. It hurt him to know what Elizabeth thought, but he was also glad that Will was on his side and believed in Kira. 

************************************************************************

     "I don't want you near her," Elizabeth ordered as she paced back and forth at the bow of the ship. 

     Will stood at the edge of the railing, back to his wife, "That is something I cannot do," he stated quite plainly, not looking back.

     "Will, I am sick of this!" she exclaimed, "You are _my_ husband, and I do not want you hanging all over that evil girl. Leave Jack to his wench,"

     "You don't even know her. How can you say such things?" Will asked.

     Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief, "You are asking me why a wife cannot tell her husband to stay away from some filthy stray?"

     "No, I'm saying I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. She's a pirate…she's in the same boots as you are. And you are trying to say that you are a better person than her?" Will asked, temper rising, "Who are you to judge what woman Jack falls in love with?" Will took a step towards her, "And who are you to tell me whom I shall associate with?"

     "I am your wife, William!" Elizabeth yelled as she stomped her foot upon the deck.

     A smile came to Will's face, "Well, not anymore," he said cruelly.

     "You can't do that," Elizabeth muttered.

     "I'm a pirate…you're a pirate…the rules are different out here, luv; better get used to it."

     "You sound like Jack," she muttered.

     Will shrugged, "You can't go back to Port Royal, now that you're an outlaw. So I suggest you learn to live on this ship like any normal pirate. And learn to keep your nose out of other people's private matters," Will paused, "Cause you have no place to go now," he finished and walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	9. ch9

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: SOOOOO sorry this took so long again! I was at Halloween Horror Nights at Islands of Adventure all weekend, and nowhere near a computer. But I did see something that was beyond hilarious! For those who don't know, "Bill and Ted's" is a live show that Universal puts on for Halloween Horror Nights where the actors dress up as celebrities and make fun of all the movies and popular nonsense of the past year. Well, they had the Matrix guys, Jackass, Chicago, Charlie's Angels…blah blah…and then Jack Sparrow came out!!!!!!!!!! They made fun of pirates! All Jack did was wander around the stage and randomly pass out in the audience and stuff. And at the end, all the characters do a big dance number…Jack ran to the front and started the disco! I was laughing so hard! And the scary thing was he actually looked just like him! Well, that's enough rambling…I just thought I'd put the thought of Jack discoing in your minds…lol!

CH 9… 

     The Black Pearl was on its second day at sea, and Jack could already tell a difference in Kira. He noticed that her eyes seemed to light up as she watched the waves crash around the Pearl and the gulls fly carelessly in the crystal clear blue sky. 

     Will noted her reactions, as well as Jack's. Not only was Kira helping in Jack's depression, but he was also aiding in hers. He could tell by their facial expressions alone that they were truly meant to be. No one else could bring them such a degree of happiness. Their relationship was flawless, filled with love and trust. It was something that he wished that he had once again. 

     Will climbed the steps up towards the wheel and found Jack there, fortunately alone. He wanted to talk to him ever since they left, but in all the confusion of setting sail, he had never gotten a chance. Jack's elbows were resting on the ship's railing as he slightly leaned forwards over the edge.

     "How's she doing?" Will asked as he stood next to Jack. 

     The Captain smiled, "Amazing, I've never seen her smile so much before," he answered.

     Will nodded, "She never came back the last night we were in Tortuga, did she?"  

     Jack turned to him, "How'd you know, mate?"

     "I knew it when I saw you that afternoon. I saw doubt in your eyes, like you weren't sure you'd ever see her again," he explained.

     "Aye," he sighed, "She never did come back. But somehow I knew deep down that she'd come that afternoon,"

     "Have you ever found out where she used to go at night?" Will asked timidly. 

     Jack shrugged, "I don't need to. I trust her and that's all that matters," Jack said firmly. 

     Will lowered his head, "I wish I could be as fortunate as you,"

     "What do you mean?"

     "In love. I wish I could be in your boots," Will confessed.

     "What about the wife?" Jack asked, confused. 

     Will scratched his head, "We got into a fight earlier; there's no more Mr. And Mrs. Turner," 

     Jack nodded in understanding, "Correct me if I'm wrong," he waved his hand in the air, "But I thought you couldn't just break up a marriage up like that."

     Will raised his eyebrow, "We are pirates, remember? We make our own rules," 

     Jack laughed, "You're getting that hang of this pirate business in no time, whelp,"

     Will wished that he could laugh with him, but it would take him some time to get over Elizabeth, especially if they all lived on the same ship together. 

     Jack nudged him in the ribs, "If you don't mind me askin', how did a simple argument end a marriage?"

     Will rubbed his forehead, "Kira," he stated simply as he looked out to the horizon.

     Jack's smile disappeared, "Oh, sorry mate," he said quickly, "I didn't mean for any of this –"

     "It's not your fault, and it's not Kira's fault," Will explained, "It's Elizabeth. I realized that I couldn't be with someone who doesn't have an open mind, and can be so negative and prejudice," 

     "Well, then I believe you did the right thing, Will," Jack paused, "And I do thank you for supporting us,"

     Will clapped Jack on the back, "I told you I was here for you, mate. Friends don't let friends down,"

************************************************************************

     Jack stood at the wheel, holding his telescope up to his right eye. He casually surveyed the horizon to his right. Then switched to his left side. The telescope stopped abruptly as an enormous grin came to his face, "Ready the canons!" he yelled, "Time to see if we remember how to take a ship!"

     The crew raced into action. It had indeed been quite a while since they had practiced the art of being pirates, and most were aching for a good sword fight. 

     "What are we taking, Captain?" a voiced asked into his ear. Jack jumped slightly, but knew it was Kira next to him. Somehow, she constantly managed to surprise him, always appearing from nowhere, it seemed. 

     "We are taking that merchant ship," he said as he pointed out towards the water. In the distance, a small vessel was slowly making its way west, no doubt filled with treasures that would soon be theirs. 

     "Haven't used this in a while," she said as she took her sword from her belt, "I even stopped wearing it back in Tortuga," she laughed. 

     Jack smiled, "Don't go getting yourself killed on me now, luv," Jack joked.

     Kira faked an honest laugh. _That's not a problem…_ she thought as she joined the crew in preparation. 

************************************************************************

     Most of the Pearl's crew was above deck, swords drawn and ready for a good fight. The remaining members were below preparing to fire the canons at their target. Jack, Will and Kira were at the front of the group while Anamaria took the wheel.

     The Pearl was at top speed as it approached the merchant vessel. Its wake forced the other ship to rock back and forth, hindering its sailors from preparing themselves for the fight. In no time the consistent cannon fire disabled the ship with ease. 

     "That's enough guns, boys," Jack yelled, waving his sword, "I want the ship in one piece!"

     When the ship was in reach a few of the Pearl's members flew over on ropes, while others ran across the boarding ladders. The fight for the merchant vessel began with swords clanging and shouts from both sides, "Take prisoners if you please!" Jack yelled over the commotion as he jumped down from the ladder and onto the other ship's deck. 

     Kira followed close behind him, "Are you and Will going in?" she asked as she sliced through sailors. 

     "Aye, you're in charge up top, luv. Watch our backs," he said, sword slashing. 

     Jack and Will expertly made their way through the mess and below the deck to find their treasure as Kira supervised in commandeering the ship. Once Jack was satisfied with the amount of loot they would receive from the vessel, they made their way back up the ladder and to the deck. 

   Jack was back up top for only seconds before he practically fell over with shock after what he had just witnessed. All he could do was stand and stare in awe. It all happened so fast. His worst fears were coming to life right before his very eyes – Kira was dying. He saw it coming before it happened. Something in his mind had told him to find her in the mess and commotion of the fight. But once he had laid his eyes on her black hair, his whole world had crashed. He saw the merchant run her through while she fought another. He watched as the sword slide painfully into her back. He saw the blood stained blade sticking out of her stomach. And most horrifying of all, he saw her face – her eyes. His love, his life, was fading with every second. Kira sank to her knees as the pain overtook her body.


	10. ch10

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: Kira is my own version of vampires…just so there's no confusion. She a mix of different types, there's some Anne Rice in the eyes, a little bit of Blade here and there, but mostly from Angel. (Hopefully that'll explain why no one ever knew what she was…like how Angel can "turn" into a vampire, but look like a normal human when he wants to…) I find vampires fascinating, so you can see how these books and movies have inspired my vampires. If you have any questions, please email me and I'll answer them! =)

CH 10…

     Will practically ran into Jack, who hadn't moved from where he watched Kira. He looked at his friend's face and flowed his line of sight to the girl, "No!" he yelled and pushed past his immobile captain, "Jack!" he yelled, "We must get her back to the ship!" 

     Will continued to fight the sailors around him and killed the one that had stabbed Kira. "Jack!" he yelled again. But Jack could not move. Nor could he take his eyes from Kira. Will threw his sword down and knelt next to her. She was still alive. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards Jack. As if suddenly waking up, Jack looked around himself and then down at Kira. His mind swiftly snapped back into reality and the realization that Kira was dying. He took her from Will began to run back to the boarding ramps, Will on his heels. 

     Will yelled out to the crew, "Take the ship and head out as soon as possible!" Most of the men saw Kira lying limply in Jack's arm, and knew at once that they had to end this fight quickly. 

     Once aboard the Pearl, Jack and Will made their way into Jack's cabin. Will stopped for a moment as he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth. He saw her unemotional expression as she watched Jack carry Kira, and how she cocked an eyebrow at him in mock grief.

     Jack carefully laid Kira on his bed ad knelt on the floor next to her. Will closed the door to the cabin and went to fetch a bowl of water, then ripped his left sleeve off. He then pulled up Kira's shirt halfway, revealing her wound. Will handed Jack some of his torn sleeve and dipped the rest in the water. He then began to clean the wound, but the blood never stopped flowing from it. Jack did the same, and began to wipe her forehead. He noticed her breathing was slowing down, and her body was becoming cold.

     "Jack," Will whispered, "That wound's fatal,"

     Jack turned his head to his friend as he walked away from the bed, "I know, mate," he returned.

     Will studied his captain as he followed. The kohl around his eyes was running down his face with his tears. This was the first time he had ever see him cry…and Will realized that he was as well.

     "She can't die," Jack said suddenly.

     "We can't do anything for her now. She's lost too much blood already," Will tried to explain.

     "No!" Jack shouted, "There must be something else!"

     Will walked back to where Kira lay. She was extremely pale, and her shirt was blood soaked. He began to check her vital signs. To his relief, she still had a pulse…but a very faint one. He wiped more sweat from her forehead, but stopped when her eyelids began to flutter. She slowly opened them, squinting in the light from the porthole.

     Will dropped the piece of sleeve he was using and stared in shock. Her usual vivid, green irises were a ghostly white color. He looked down at her stomach, and to his surprise, it was gone. All that remained were the dried streams of blood that had previously been flowing down her sides.  

     "Jack!" he hollered, "Come here!"

     Jack retuned to the bed and looked at Kira, "What in the hell…" he began, "Kira? What's happening to you?"

     Kira tried to focus her eyes as she looked towards Jack, "Weak…" was all she could say.

     "Weak?" Will asked with disbelief, "You should be dead!"

     Jack looked at her, his eyes asking the same question Will had voiced. 

     "I can't die," she answered as she rubbed her eyes.

     "What?" Jack asked, clearly confused. 

     "Jack, I told you I wasn't what you thought I was," she explained, causing her elongated canines to be exposed.

     "Your teeth…what are you?" Will asked.

     Kira sighed as she closed her eyes, "I'm immortal…a vampire," 

     "You're not dyin' then?" Jack asked, not caring what she was.

     "No. But I'm very weak. I lost too much blood,"

     "Well what can we do, luv?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her cheek. 

     "I'm thirsty," she said like it was a completely normal thing to say then.

     "Thirsty?" Will asked.

     "I'm sorry…I truly am. I never should've gotten involved with you. I can't ask you to help me any further,"

     "No, Kira," Jack said firmly, "I don't care what ya are. Alls I know is that I love ya. And nothin' will ever change that," he paused, "Now please, tell me what to do to make you better,"

     "Aye, me too. I don't abandon my friends," Will agreed.

     Kira gave a small smile, showing her fangs, "Thank you both," then her smile faded, "I need blood. I've been trying to survive on this ship by feeding on rats. That made me vulnerable. But I cannot ask you to do this for me,"

     "Kira, listen to me," Jack demanded, getting closer to her, "I would give you my own blood to satisfy your thirst,"

     "That, Captain, I will _not_ allow,"

     "Then tell us what to do," Will pleaded.

     "Will, please don't ask me. You can't afford to be in any more trouble with Elizabeth,"

     "She is no longer the woman I married. She has changed…we have grown apart," he said, looking away from the bed, "Now please let me help you. You and Jack are the only ones I have now,"

     Kira sighed, her thirst was growing stronger with every word, "Do we have any prisoners?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

     "Aye, last time I saw there were four of them," Will answered.

     "I need one,"

     Jack and Will looked at each other. With a small nod, Will left the room for the brig, leaving Jack alone with Kira.

    "Why didn't you tell me, luv?" he asked.

      "It's not everyday you run into a vampire, is it?"

     "Aye, but it's not everyday you run into the person you love more than anything, is it?" Jack came back.

     Kira stared to speak, but Will entered the room with a prisoner whose hands were bound and mouth gagged. He let him go in front of Kira, then walked back to where Jack stood. 

     Kira slowly stood up from the bed and looked at the prisoner, and then back towards Jack and Will, "Please don't watch," she asked her friends. 

     "Watch?" Will asked, a bit confused.

     "Me feed. It's not very pleasant," Kira explained. 

     Jack shrugged, "I'm bound to see it sometime,"

     Kira sighed as she looked back at her prisoner, a look of sorrow on her face. She really didn't want either of them to see this. With one swift movement, she reached out with her hands and gripped his neck as she sunk her long fangs into his jugular. 

     Will took a step back, but continued to watch as Jack did. Kira broke away from her victim and let his body slump lifelessly to the floor. She turned back to the two pirates and was relived to see no looks of horror or disgust upon their faces. 

     Jack walked towards her, wiped the blood trailing down her chin from the corner of her lip with is thumb, and lightly kissed her bloodstained lips. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

     Will looked away. He missed what he had had with Elizabeth…but he didn't miss her. What they had was gone and she was nothing more than a crewmember to him now. He sighed; at least he still had his friends…

     Kira looked over Jack's shoulder at Will, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern as she pulled away from Jack.

     Will nodded, "Aye, I'll be fine," he paused, "It's nothing to do with you…I can assure you that,"

     Kira let a small smile come to her lips, "Come here, Will," 

     Will walked to Kira and was surprised when she hugged him as well. With a quick glance at Jack, he returned the hug. 

     Kira whispered in his ear, "Things will turn out all right, I promise," he nodded into her neck, "I know you miss Elizabeth, but you're better off without her,"

AN: Who else thinks Elizabeth is a bitch??? Lol…


	11. ch11

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: I really like this chapter…

CH 11…

     The three inhabitants of the cabin had seemed to forget that their crew and ship were currently in the middle of a battle with the merchants until there was a knock on the door. 

     "Cap'n?" Gibbs' voice called through the wood door, "Jack, what happened?" he continued.

     Jack walked to the door and opened it only part way, keeping Will and Kira in the shadows, "What's the news?" he asked, ignoring his pervious question.

     "We're out, but we couldn't salvage the ship; too much damage," Gibbs explained.

     "And the crew?" 

     "We've about half a dozen prisoners, all the rest dead. As for our men, only minor injuries,"

     "Very well, mate," Jack said and began to close the door again.

     "Cap'n, wait," Gibbs called, "Kira…she all right? I saw her in your arms,"

     "She's fine. She just needs some rest; she's a strong woman. Now please, leave us," Jack answered quickly.

     The older pirate nodded, "Very well, cap'n," and walked away.

     Jack closed the door again and went back to Kira and Will, who were sitting on the edge of his bed, "Can you keep this from the crew? Who knows how many of them saw you being stabbed," Jack said, as he too sat down next to Kira. 

     "That is up to you, Captain. I can reveal myself to them, but will they trust me? They know me as a mortal, not a vampire," Kira explained, "I swear on everything sacred that I will never harm any of them,"

     "But when they find out what you are," Jack began, "what will they do? Will they become frightened? Will they riot?"

     Will shrugged, "Your crew will follow you to the gates of hell if they had to," Will assured, "I'm sure that they will stay loyal,"

     Jack nodded as he turned back to Kira, "So…you drink people's blood?" he asked casually.

     Kira remained emotionless as she nodded.

     "How did it happen?" Will asked.

     "What?" Kira asked back.

     "Becoming a vampire?"

     Kira sighed, she really didn't want to relive that moment in her life, especially when it haunted her every step, "I was turned over a sixty years ago," she stated.

      "Sixty years ago?" Will questioned, "You're sixty?"

     "Chronologically, I'm around eighty. Vampires are immortal; we stay as we are for eternity. Physically I'm about twenty-five," she said with a shrug. 

     Will and Jack nodded, taking in the new information.

     Kira continued, "I was the daughter to a wealthy nobleman in England. He owned land on a few of the islands out skirting the Caribbean, and would often visit them on one of his many ships. I went with him countless times; I've always loved the sea. I spent more of my time on a ship and playing with swords than associating with gentlemen and playing the role of a woman. I was always chastised by my mother for that reason, but my father never seemed to care. He told me to follow my heart, and do what I wished to do. I was twenty, I believe, when I sailed off with my father from England for the last time. Any other normal girl would have been married and with children by that age, but I was never a normal girl," Kira smiled as she spoke, "I found myself associating with merchants and other sailors; that's when I finally found my place. I told my father that I wanted to be a sailor and travel across the world. He told me that it was very hard for a woman to become a crewmember; most saw it as bad luck…but there were a few that didn't mind at all. I had heard all the tales of the pirates of the Caribbean and was fascinated with them. I bid my father farewell and told him that I was joining a merchant crew, and promised him that I would visit England as much as possible,"

     "But you joined a pirate crew, eh?" Jack interjected. 

     "How'd you guess?" she asked with a grin.

     "That's amazing," Will said, "You went from a rich lady with a secure future to a nameless pirate just like that,"

     Kira nodded, "I had finally found myself a home. And I was beyond content; however, I did miss my father. Unfortunately, I was never able to sail back to England," she said sadly, but continued, "I did, in fact, make my way up through the crew and was a trusted first mate to my captain. I sailed on the Desolator for five years— "

     "The Desolator!" Jack exclaimed with surprise, "The stories I heard about that ship when I was younger were what convinced me to becomin' a pirate," 

     Kira nodded, "We were pretty ruthless. But I'm sure the amount of stories you've heard about the Desolator are nothing compared to the Pearl's"

     Jack gave a smug look, "That may havta do with the irresistible charm of its infamous captain, luv,"

     Kira smiled, "Sure they did, Jack,"

     "So what happened?" Will asked, wanting her to continue, "How did you go from practically running the Caribbean to living alone in Tortuga?"

     The smile upon Kira's face instantly disappeared, "I was bitten," she stated, eyes lowered.

     Jack and Will said nothing, allowing her to continue at her own pace.

     "We were docked at a harbor in Anguilla and had been on land for only a day. It was well past midnight and I was leaving a random tavern by myself. The inn most of the crew members, including myself, were staying in was only a short distance around the next corner," Kira paused as she took a deep breath, "I was grabbed from behind. I immediately went for my sword, but my attacker was too strong. He pinned my arms down at my sides and held his hand over my mouth. I struggled to break free, but his superhuman grip kept me from releasing myself. He dragged me down a dark side alley and pinned me against a wall,"

     Jack saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes and watched as her trembling hands gripped her knees, "You don't have to continued, luv," Jack voiced.

     "No," she said, "It's better for me to tell you this; I've kept it inside for sixty years,"

     Jack and Will both nodded and prepared themselves for the rest. 

     Kira continued through her held back tears, "I remember his hands all over me. I was mentally begging for him to just kill me, nothing more. His mouth was on my face; I fought against it as much as I could. He slapped me and pulled my hair back. I felt his tongue on my neck, I cried out in terror, but that only caused him to hit me again," she paused, "And that's when it happened. He slammed my head back and sunk his teeth into my neck," Kira's hand automatically went to her neck, "I felt a sudden rush of red hot pain, then it dissipated. I felt nothing…I couldn't even think anymore. I could see streams of blood pouring down my shoulder and arm, until my vision went blurry and I begged for the darkness of death. My body became cold and my breath came too short. The one thing I could feel was my heart, slowly fading with every attempted breath. I knew I was dying,"

     Jack and Will couldn't even say anything if they wanted to. Kira's story had struck them hard, filling their own minds with her horror story. 

     "My body fell to the ground, but I was still alive. I could feel his presence as he hovered over me," she paused again, "Then he asked me if I wanted to live. I heard the question, but I don't remember answering it. The next thing I knew, I felt warm liquid on my lips…then my mouth. I felt my body once again; it was like being reborn. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I continued to drink. I finally opened my eyes and looked out into a new world. But the sight I saw was horrifying. My lifesaving drink was blood – _his_ blood," she emphasized, "I pushed his arm away from my mouth in disgust and spat out the reaming blood. He laughed cruelly at me and pulled me up by my arm. All he said was, 'You'd better learn to like it, because it's your new life now.' And then he left. That was it. My pervious life was taken from me and I had no idea what I was or how to survive. I had to learn how to cope with my ever-growing thirst for blood and the urge to kill. But deep down I still knew _who_ I was, and that's what kept me sane. But I couldn't go back to the Desolator now that I was this bloodthirsty monster. There was no way I could survive on a ship for months at a time without killing the entire crew. And that's why I didn't want to join your crew at first. But you made me realize how much I missed the sea," she said with a look to Jack, "I didn't want to leave you either. I figured that I could survive on the rats below deck; I didn't know that the lack of human blood would make me weak,"  

     A thought in Jack's brain clicked, "That's where you went every night,"

     Kira nodded, "I went to feed. What better a place than Tortuga to find victims that would never be missed?"

     Jack nodded, "Well, that explains that," he said simply.   
 

     "You're okay with this?" she asked them both.

     "Why would we not be? You're still the same person," Will said.

     Kira smiled. At last her so-called 'life' was looking better.


	12. ch12

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: I want to thank the faithful reviewers…again! (Jack-Sparrow-Lover and Eradwyn! Thank you sooooo much!) And all the others! Keep sending them…they make me smile! 

CH 12…

     Kira remained in Jack's cabin for the rest of the day. Will and Jack occasionally stopped in to keep her company. She wasn't ready to reveal herself to the crew just yet, and she was sure some would notice that she wasn't injured. She often pondered how things would be if they knew what she was. But Will had a good point, she was still the same person, and Jack's crew was incredibly loyal.

     Sunset had passed by the time Jack had returned again. He said nothing upon entering; he just sat on his bed next to her and gave her a long hug. Kira returned it, although she was a little confused at his sudden actions. 

     "I love you," he stated as he broke away from the hug.

     "I know," she answered with a smile.

     Jack kept his gaze on her eyes as he gently stroked her cheek, "I have a favor to ask you,"

     "And that would be?" Kira asked.

     Jack took a deep breath, "You told Will and I that in order to become a vampire, all you needed was t be bitten by one. So I was wondering—"

     "No," Kira stated, "Do not ask me to do that,"

     "But I want you to. I want what you have," Jack explained.

     "No, Jack. I am not going to take away your life," she shook her head.

     "But my life is with you, luv," Jack said, "I want to spend all of it together,"

     "I'm being serious, Jack,"

     Jack's eyes darkened, "And so am I," 

     Kira sighed, "Please Jack. You're too good of a person for this,"

     "I am a pirate, remember?"

     "But you don't deserve this," she said.

     Jack frowned, "And you did?"

     Kira didn't respond, just lowered her head.

     "Why did such a lovin' and understandin' person like you deserve this? Did you ask for it?"

     "No," Kira muttered. 

     "I don't want you to be alone for eternity,"

     "But it's not fair to you,"

     Jack shook his head, "So it was fair when he attacked you? It was fair when he assaulted you and for all we know could've raped you?" Jack began to lose his temper, "It was fair when that bastard bit you and took you life away?" he yelled.

     Tears formed in Kira's eyes, "Jack…please…"

     "Listen to me, Kira," he paused, "All I want to do is make you happy. I want to be with you forever; I need you. Maybe having me with you will make it easier…for both of us,"

     Kira shook her head again, "It's not that easy, Jack,"

************************************************************************

     Kira woke the next morning cuddled next to Jack. She could already feel the warmth of the sun through the porthole adjacent to the bed. She lightly kissed Jack on the forehead, then carefully slid out of the bed and tiptoed across the cabin and outside to the deck, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

     Will stood at the wheel of the Pearl, a blank look of daydreaming upon his face. Kira walked up to him and nodded a greeting. Will smiled back at her as he watched her pace back and forth on the deck, looking out towards the water. 

     "The crew up yet?" she asked, eyes still on the sea.

     "Not yet. I switched with Anamaria a few hours ago; we're the only ones up so far,"

     Kira nodded as she turned to him, "I guess I'll fake a quick recovery today. I'm sure a few will be wondering how I'm up and about after that run through,"

     Will shrugged, "You never know what they've seen in their time; this could never even phase them,"

     Kira smiled at Will, "You always see the bright side of things,"

     "Being a pirate has opened my eyes to new ideas," Will said, "That explains my situation with Elizabeth. She claims to be a pirate, but she still thinks like a rich girl," he continued, keeping his eyes on Kira, "I wish she could've been more like you,"

     Kira gave Will a confused look.

     "I mean how you went from the daughter of a rich British nobleman…to a pirate. You wanted this life and gave up everything for it. I just wish I had someone like that to share my point of view and with,"

     Kira tried not to blush, "That's very sweet of you, Will. I know you'll find the right person, but I'm always here for you when you need a friend. Don't hesitate to come to me for anything,"

     Will nodded, "Thank you,"

     Kira turned her head to see Jack stumbling up the steps to the wheel, "Mornin' ladies," he greeted.

     Will rolled his eyes, "Morning, Jack,"

     "Kira, luv, I need to talk to you," Jack said as he turned to Will, "If the whelp doesn't mind…" he continued gesturing for Will the leave.

     "You're hopeless, Jack," Will said with a shake of his head as he walked away.

     Kira waited until Will was out of sight before she spoke, "If this has anything to do with last night – " 

     "I just want you to listen to me, luv," Jack interjected, "You're a vampire, but you're still a good person,"

     "But it doesn't always end that way," she said.

     "I just want you to hear me out,"

     "No, Jack; you listen to me," she paused, collecting his entire attention, "When I was turned I still knew _who_ I was. I was a pirate; I had an enormous love for the sea. And the shreds of it that I mentally held onto are what allow me to control what I became. I've seen other vampires, Jack. I know how they survive. Because they forgot whom they were in their previous lives is the reason they became creatures of the night. They can't control their thirst for blood. That's what separates them from me. And that's how I can appear to be a normal woman, but still be one of them as well. Most vampires can't do that. The transformation is too traumatic and when they die, everything they were before slips away and dies with them. I don't want to risk that happening to you as well,"

     Jack sighed, "I just love you too much,"

     Kira turned her head to the commotion on the other side of the deck. The crew was beginning to file out from below deck, "We'll talk about this later," she said and walked away.     

************************************************************************

     Kira mingled with the crew during the day. A few came to her and asked about her injury, but she quickly explained that it looked worse than it actually was and that Jack is an exceptional doctor. Most nodded or shrugged, thinking nothing of it. But there was one who didn't believe a word of it. Elizabeth's gaze was heard when it fell on Kira. And she apparently didn't mind that she showed it quite well. 

     "She's lying," she stated as she casually walked past Will. 

     "I thought you weren't speaking to me,"

     "I'm just stating the obvious. It seems that no one else on this ship can see that,"

     "You still don't get it, do you?" Will asked, "We're through…over and done with. And your perception on Kira is the reason why,"

     Elizabeth huffed, "You speak like a total stranger,"

     Will sighed, "Yet you _are_ a total stranger to me. You're not the girl I grew up around in Port Royal, and you're not the woman I used to love,"

     Elizabeth crossed her arms.

     Will continued, "You don't even know Kira, or what she's been through. You never knew that she was the wealthy daughter of a British man, or that she too gave up her life there to be a pirate," Will paused, "Just like you,"

     Elizabeth shot a glare in Kira's direction, "I'm supposed to believe that _she_ was just like _me_?" Elizabeth asked, "I still don't believe any word of it. She probably lied about that as well. Odds are she was born to one of those slut wenches who shacked up with a pirate and was dumped on a ship to live alone,"

     Will's gaze hardened, "You're pathetic. You know that? Pathetic," and with that he walked away towards Kira, never looking back at Elizabeth.


	13. ch13

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: I enjoy having Elizabeth argue with everyone…this one's my favorite! Muhahahaaaa…

CH 13…

     Kira stood at the bow of the ship, eyes locked on the choppy water below. The sun was beginning to set, illuminating the Caribbean with a soft orange glow. She let her hair blow carelessly across her face, never blinking an eye. A figure walked up behind her, breaking her mind from her thoughts.

     "Can I help you?" Kira asked, emotionlessly, eyes still on the water.

     "I don't require _your_ help," a voice spat back. 

     "Then what do you want, Elizabeth?"

     "I want to know what you've done to my husband!" the other exclaimed.

     "What _I've_ done?" Kira asked with disbelief, as she turned, "I've done absolutely nothing to Will,"

     "Yes you have!" she yelled, "You've cast some sort spell on him! He's not who he used to be!" Elizabeth paused, "He doesn't love me anymore!" 

     The attention of the rest of the crew was caught now. They all stopped what they were doing and were watching the two women.

     Kira's eyebrows lifted slightly, "Maybe, dear Elizabeth, he never truly did…"

     Elizabeth gave into her rage. With one swift move, she slapped Kira across the cheek. Kira remained silent as the red mark disappeared instantly.

     Elizabeth backed up in terror, "What are you? You're not human!"

     "Well, you're finally making some sense then," Kira teased.

     "I hate you Kira! You've ruined my life!"

     "And saved Will from it," she stated calmly.

     "Stay away from Will!" Elizabeth roared, "And stay away from Jack! You're no good for him,"

     Kira crossed her arms, "Jack loves me…and Will doesn't love you. Why can't you understand this?" she asked sarcastically.

     Elizabeth began to lunge at her with her fist, but Kira caught her wrist and held it tight, "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

     The spectating crew watched intently at the women as they fought, at the front of the group, Jack and Will stood, silently watching.

     "You're evil Kira! That's what you are! You're here to destroy people's lives!"

     "Now you're getting closer," Kira instigated.

     "Damn you, Kira!" Elizabeth bellowed.

     Kira's gaze turned cold and hard as stone, "I was damned the day I was sentenced to walk this Earth for eternity," she spat.

     Jack felt his stomach tighten at Kira's words. It hurt him to know how she really felt about what she was. And it also pained him to know that he wanted it as well. Will placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. He knew his place now, and it wasn't with Elizabeth. When he heard those cold words come from her mouth, he knew there was nothing there for him anymore. 

     Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You're so full of it. Give it a rest," 

     "I wish I could, but I speak the truth," Kira paused, "Ask Will; I'm sure he can explain it to you,"

     Elizabeth began to shake with rage, "Go to hell!" she shouted.

     Kira's eyes became slivers, "This is my hell," she ended as she pushed past Elizabeth and walked away, but stopping only once to look at Jack, then at Will. 

     The crew all turned to their captain with looks of pure confusion upon their faces.

     " 'Scuse me cap'n," Gibbs voiced, "But…um…what did Kira mean by 'walking this earth for eternity'?" he asked.

     Jack sighed and looked at Will who shrugged, "I guess I should tell you all this," the captain began, "Kira is not exactly human…she's more on the immortal side," he explained quite lightly.

     The crew responded with silence as they processed what their captain had just told them. 

     Jack decided to take another route, "Do you feel threatened by her?" A few shook their heads, "Does she frighten any of you?" More shook their heads.

     Jack looked around at his crew, "She is a vampire," he stated. He looked at his crew's surprised expressions, "Yes, they do exist," he confirmed. 

     Still no one said anything.

     Jack continued, ". She would never harm a single one of ya," he promised, "She's an extraordinary woman with an unwanted gift. All she wants is to be able to belong somewhere. She's different though; she's not a bloodthirsty monster. She has a soul…and that soul belongs out here on the sea, like the rest of us. Is she not he same person you all met in Tortuga?" Jack asked.

     "Aye, Captain," Anamaria broke into the silence," She be the same woman I saw on the docks, the same woman I met in the tavern, and the same woman I call my crewmate and friend,"

     "Aye, Jack" Gibbs agreed, "This crew's been through a lot together. We stand by you…we stand by her as well,"

     Jack smiled, "That's all she wants is acceptance,"

     "You all must be mad!" Elizabeth interjected, "You're all going to believe that it's safe to live on a ship with a vampire? Don't you feel vulnerable? She could kill any one of you!"

     "She'd never do that," Will said.

     Elizabeth frowned and huffed loudly, "I can't believe any of you are listening to this!" she said before stomping off.

     Jack turned to his crew, "Let me tell you her story, "he began with her wealthy father and trips to the Caribbean. Then explained how she became a pirate and joined the Desolator to leave all she had behind. The crew shared Jack and Will's sympathy when he told them of her attacker and how she fought against her transformation and unwelcome death. The crew was enthralled by her story and it quickly put any doubt they had about her out of their minds. To them, she was not a vampire, just a simple girl who needed a place to call home.

************************************************************************

     Kira tucked her knees in towards her chest and rested her forehead on her arms. She sat on Jack's bed, alone, in the dark cabin. Alone, in the dark…how she would always be. 

     A knock came to the door. Kira knew who it was. She wiped her tears away from her eyes before answering, "Come in,"

      Jack and Will entered wordlessly, each sat on either side of her upon the bed. 

     Will broke the silence, "I'm sorry,"

     "For what?" Kira asked. 

     "Elizabeth…the things she said,"

     Kira sighed, "But they're all true,"

     "But you haven't ruined my life at all. I'm better off without her, you said it yourself," Will explained.

     Kira shrugged and looked at Jack. His head was down, hair blocking his face.

      "Jack…?" Kira spoke ever so quietly.

     "They know,"

     Kira took a deep breath in, "And…?"

     "They stand by you as a member of this crew," she said, raising his head with a smile.

    "They're not scared of me? They don't think I'm going to kill them all?"

     Jack shook his head, "Nope…well…all but Elizabeth, that is," 

     Kira nodded, "Are you okay?" she asked him, noticing his shaking hands.

     "Yea, fine, luv,"

     "What's wrong, Jack?"

     "I know you hate the life you have, but I still wanna to be a part of it,"

     "No," Kira said firmly, while shaking her head.

     "What?" Will asked, clearly confused.

     "Jack, I begged you. Don't make me do it," 

     "But I want it. I want to stay with you forever," 

     "What?!" Will asked again in comprehension, "Jack, are you serious?"

     "With all my heart,"


	14. ch14

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I had physics and calculus out the wahzoo! I need help from you all…where do you want this to go? What do you want more of? Throw me some ideas please!!!! Do you want more vampireness with Kira? Do you want more fighting? More Jack and Kira? Maybe some more Will…and Kira? Cheating? Flirting? Threesome? (They are pirates…lol) And I've gotten split opinions on Jack becoming a vampire…but what about Will? Hmmmmm? Ideas are more than welcome! Thanks!

CH 14…

     Dusk came to the warm Caribbean Sea, accenting the water with the setting sun's pink rays. Kira stood alone at the front of the ship, mind far from her body. She was pondering her current situation with Jack – it was very troubling to her immensely. He wanted the forsaken life that she hated so much. He didn't know how it felt to be the creature that she was. She despised every part of it: from her hunger for blood, to the thought that this life took the sea away from her for so many years. Every time she let herself go, she felt a part of the person she was dissipate. With every artery she pierced, every life she took, more and more of herself was taken into the shadows. But when she did lose control and went on bloody feeding rampages, she was thrust into an automatic high. She felt supreme to the pitiful mortals of the earth. And all she wanted was the sweet taste of blood on her tongue. It was times like that when she knew there was no hope for her to pretend to have a normal life. There was nothing alluring about it at all, roaming in the darkness, feeding from person to person. Just the thought of drinking another human's blood should be horrifying to any normal being. But Jack wasn't normal; she knew this by now. But no one – no matter who they were – deserved this life. She hated the fact that she introduced Jack to her world, and caused him to want a part of it. It was bad enough she hated herself for not dying in that alley before she was bitten. She regretted every moment of that night. If she had had one more drink, she would've passed out in the tavern and never made it outside. But deep down inside she praised her attacker for giving her this eternal life. But that side only came out when she had blood on her mind, which was occurring all too often lately. 

     "So I was right," a voice said from behind Kira.

     Kira didn't breath a word; she kept her eyes forward and mind away from the person behind her. 

     "I knew you weren't normal from the day I met you," Elizabeth voiced.

     "Congratulations," Kira muttered. 

     "Don't get smart with me," Elizabeth snapped, "I'm the only person here who sees you for the real monster that you are,"

     "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kira asked, trying to avoid a confrontation again.

     "I want to know what you want,"

     "What?" Kira asked, confused at the question, as she turned around. 

     "I want to know why you're here. What does a vampire want with the outside world…besides food?"

     Kira frowned, thinking of her previous thoughts, "I'm more than just a vampire,"

     Elizabeth gave a sarcastic laugh, "No you're not," she stated, a wicked smile coming to her lips, "You're a filthy vampire with nothing but blood on your mind. Don't pretend that you were once a respectable person, because that life is gone,"

     Kira responded with silence and shock that Elizabeth would be that bold.

     "You haven't a soul, nor a heart. You are incapable of loving when you possess that disgusting craving for blood," Elizabeth lowered her voice, "_His_ blood,"

     "That's not true," Kira stated defensively. 

     "Oh, I'm sure it is. I see it in your lifeless eyes. You know you want it. How sweet would Jack's blood taste in your mouth? You think you love him, but in reality all you want is to kill him. You were right, Kira; you were sentenced to walk this earth _alone_,"

     Kira could feel her body shaking and the pain of her own fangs digging into her bottom lip. The one ounce of humanity that she still retained was keeping her from literally ripping Elizabeth's head clear off.

     "You're nothing Kira – nothing!" she spat, "Dwell on that for eternity," she finished as she walked away, and below deck.

     Kira kept her eyes lowered as she slowly sank down to the deck and drew her knees up towards her chest. She felt absolutely horrible. It was tearing her apart inside to know that everything Elizabeth had just said was true. She was a monster, and she knew she craved Jack's blood. But she kept that inside. As long as she was aware of that craving, she wouldn't harm Jack. But she couldn't promise that to anyone – especially herself. All the thoughts of betrayal and raw truth swam through her mind. She felt so alone…and so lost,"

     Kira felt the warmth of another body as an arm encircled her shoulders. She looked up through her tears to see dark brown eyes reflecting the orange sky back at her. To her surprise, these eyes were not Jack's, but Will's. 

     "Shhh," he whispered, "I heard everything. It's okay, I'm here for you,"

     Kira sniffled, "It's true…everything she said is true,"

     "No, don't listen to her. She's the one without the heart if she is capable of saying such things,"

     "But I am a vampire. I'm a monster of the night. And I want blood,"

     Will wiped a tear from her green eye with his thumb, "I know,"

     Kira shook her head, "No," she paused, "I want _his_ blood,"

     Will nodded, "And what's keeping you from taking it?"

     "Love," she answered, "And any part of humanity that my mind still contains," 

     Will tightened his embrace, "Hold onto that," he whispered in her ear, "For your sake, and for Jack's," he slowly let go of her and stood up.

     Kira followed as she wiped her eyes again, "Thank you, Will," she said and gave him one more lingering hug before she walked away towards Jack's cabin.

     Will's eyes followed her, "And for my sake," he whispered into the twilight.  

AN: Uh-oh…Will's taken a liking to Kira…!   Tell me what you want more of!!!!!!!! Thanks! (Pirates comes out on DVD Dec 2nd! Woo-hoo!) 


	15. ch15

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: These next chapters will probably take forever to get out. This is my last week of college before exams…after that, I'll be writing all day long! YEAH! Thanks for the help with the ideas…I'm working on a few…not still sure what to do with this…    

CH 15…

     Will lay in his bed that night, eyes wide-open, thoughts flying through his mind. He continuously went over the evening's events in his head. He remembered every detail, every word that was spoken between Kira and Elizabeth. And he also remembered every detail of Kira. The way her long, black braided hair blew across her face in the sea breeze, the way her hands shook slightly as Elizabeth spoke. And most of all, how her eyes gave away every inner detail she possessed. Elizabeth had referred to them as lifeless, but Will knew they were Kira's most stunning features. He seemed to get lost when he looked into her vivid green eyes, like he was sucked into her world and could see all the problems she was facing. When he looked into them earlier that night, he knew she was lost herself. He knew everything that she had gone through and knew that she hated it all so much. When he looked into her eyes, he saw doubt in herself and her current situation. But something inside him wanted to help her. He wanted her eyes to be clear of troubles, and he wanted to be the reason why. But he couldn't. She was Jack's. And there was no worse an act of betrayal than for the first mate, and best friend, to take away the captain's one true love. 

     Will allowed a single tear to fall hopelessly down his cheek. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking this way about Kira, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her. And the fact that he knew this to be true was most troubling. 

************************************************************************

     Kira found herself unable to sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, images came to her mind. Everything Elizabeth had spoken of, she saw before her very eyes. It was absolutely horrifying to her to see Jack slump lifelessly to the ground after being drained of blood. But every time she witnessed this act, her stomach ached for the liquid. She rolled over and looked at Jack's figure in the darkness. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. She could bite him right here, right now, and he'd never know. She could easily drain him within seconds, and his passing would be painless. 

     Kira shook her head. No – she couldn't allow herself to be thinking this way. She placed a hand on Jack's cheek and gave him a light kiss on his lower lip. He grumbled a bit, moaned, and then rolled over. Kira took the opportunity to slide out of bed and tiptoe over to the cabin door and out into the moonlight.

     The ship was lit with an eerie silver glow from the night's full moon. Kira walked barefooted to the railing and took a deep breath of the Caribbean air. All she needed was to clear her mind. If she didn't think about blood, she could control her thirst. But she couldn't keep the thought of the sweet crimson liquid from her mind. They needed to set anchor somewhere – anywhere. She needed blood, and she couldn't risk letting herself go in the middle of the ship. She promised Jack, Will, and the crew that she'd never harm a single one of them, and she vowed to stick to that promise. But when she allowed the thirst to overcome her mind, there were no promises. 

     Kira's sensitive ears picked up the slightest sound from across the deck. She turned her head towards the wheel where she found Will, staring straight back at her. 

     "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her innocently.

     Kira shrugged, "Too much on my mind,"

     Will nodded with a slight smile; that was the same reason he was up. A thought came to his mind, was her mind dwelling on the same feelings he currently was? He quickly tucked that thought into the back of his mind before studying her further.

     She wore a tight fitting, sleeveless shirt and her usual black, baggy pants. Her unusually pale skin stood out in the darkness as the moonlight beautifully accented her impressive, yet feminine, muscles. Will smiled to himself when he noted her bare feet, but concern came to his face when he saw her ghostly white eyes, "You okay?" he asked.

     Kira looked away and back at the dark sea, "Yea, I'm fine,"

     Will placed a rope around one of the handles of the wheel to keep the rudder straight, then walked down the small set of steps to where she stood, "I've know you long enough by now to know when something's troubling you. You're eyes give it all away,"

     Kira looked back at him, "I know. I'm trying to control –"

     Will cut her off, "I'm not talking about the color," he paused and took another step closer to her, "I mean your eyes give away your very soul,"

     Kira looked down, "I don't have a soul,"

     Will placed his arms around her shoulders, "No matter what anyone tells you, you do have a soul. Don't let anyone tell you different,"

     Kira turned towards Will and allowed him to fully embrace her in a hug.

     "Thank you, Will," she said into his shoulder, "That means a lot to me,"

     Will rubbed her back gently with his hands as he let a barley audible sigh escape from him lips.

     It felt so good to be held by Will, Kira couldn't deny that. But she also knew that it was wrong. She loved Jack more than anything she ever knew, but thoughts of Will kept seeping into her dreams at night. This moment of affection they were currently sharing felt as if it had come from a dream. It all felt so surreal, so out of character. She felt like an entirely different person when in Will's arms. But she had to keep telling herself no. She should be in bed with Jack, not out her on deck in Will's arms…but it felt right. 

     Will closed his eyes as he continued to rub Kira's back. He had hugged her before, but this time, it felt more intimate, more special…or more dangerous? What would happen if Jack came stumbling out of his cabin door and saw him holding his woman? Will mentally shook his head. _Enjoy the moment._ he thought.

     Kira began to break away. Will let go, although he secretly wished to continue to hold her all night long.

     "Thank you again, Will," Kira said with a warm smile. Will noticed that her eyes were once again green, causing him to smile with content.

     Kira began to walk away back towards Jack's cabin, but stopped before the door. She turned her head back and saw Will staring after her. He looked so handsome in the silver moonlight, and so alone. Kira gave Will one last smile before returning to Jack's bed. 

     Will remained on the deck alone, still looking where Kira stood moments before.  


	16. ch16

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: Finals are next week…so after 10:00 am on Thursday, I'll be writing my butt off!!!!! I promise!!!!!! Thanks for the pointers! I'm still playing around with some ideas though. Btw: this chapter's more 'ARRRRR-ish' than any others, not that bad though…hehe…its' for you neldluva! (threesome…hmmmm………..) I'm still working on writing more of these scenes…(don't wan to give away too much)

CH 16…

     Kira continued to toss and turn all night long, occasionally waking Jack from his slumber, only to fall back asleep within seconds. She was thirsty, but she needed to put it out of her mind, she would control it. To keep her mind off blood, she allowed her thoughts to wander towards Will. She wondered in her sleep what he was doing at this very moment. Was he awake in his bed as well? Was he thinking about her as she was thinking of him? Acting on her curiosity, Kira slid out of bed again and ventured out onto the deck. 

     Anamaria stood at the wheel this time. They nodded a greeting to each other as Kira silently walked towards the ladder and below deck. She tiptoed around various pirate bodies, all past out from drunkenness or tiredness. She made her way to the small room that Will and Elizabeth used to share, until they split ways. She hoped Will was in there, not Elizabeth. The last thing she wanted right now was another confrontation with her. 

     Kira slowly cracked the door and peeked her head inside. To her relief, Will lay on his back in his bed, sheets exposing his bare chest. She shouldn't be here, she knew that for a fact, but every part of her wanted to be in this room with Will. 

     She came to his bed, gently sat on the side and turned towards Will's sleeping form. The many years of being a vampire taught her to implement her night vision, allowing her to see her prey. She softly traced his jugular with her fingertip until she found her hand on his chest. His flesh was so warm beneath her touch; it sent shivers down her spine. He was human…and Jack was human, yet they both felt so different to her. 

     Although Will's eyes were closed, hers remained locked on them, as if seeing right through his eyelids. She never noticed the hand moving up towards hers until it was upon her and sliding up her arm. 

     Kira jumped slightly as sudden panic of Will being awake set in. But for some reason, she couldn't move. Or wouldn't move? She didn't know, nor did she care right now. All she knew was that she was now starring into Will's open eyes and his hand was interlocked in hers. 

     "Sorry…" she muttered, diverting her eyes as she attempted to take her hand away.

     Will kept a strong grip, "Don't be," he whispered as began to pull her down on him.

     "Will…no," she began, but was stopped by his lips on hers. Kira attempted to break away from it, but gave in and kissed him back. Her head seemed to be spinning with this newly found attraction, and her body didn't seem to mind. 

     Will ran his hands through her long hair and gently pulled on it, allowing him access to her neck, "I love you," he whispered into her skin. He continued to kiss and lick every inch of her exposed throat, causing Kira to dig her nails into his upper arms.

     Effortlessly, Will kicked the covers off and flipped Kira onto her back. He slowly slid his hands up her shirt, forcing a whimper from her lips. Before she knew it, clothes were scattered over the floor, and passion had overcome them. Will grinned in the darkness; he enjoyed the power he had over her, especially the fact that he could have a vampire moaning beneath him. 

     The humid Caribbean air aided to their already sweaty bodies, making limbs stick together and breath come quicker. Kira had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she had lost all hunger for blood and only retained the hunger for Will's body – until a though came to her mind.

     "No…Jack…" she mumbled in between gasps.

     Will lowered his head towards her ear, "Fuck Jack," he growled, "You're mine,"

************************************************************************

     Kira rolled off of Will and onto the bed beside him. They both were breathing heavily, attempting to catch their breath, and soaked with sweat. Kira turned her head away from Will as she noted the very beginnings of morning light in the previously dark room. She nearly jumped out of the bed when she realized the room was stealing the rising sun's pink rays. Jack was in bed alone, and no doubt wondering where she was. Kira hopped out of Will's bed and quickly gathered her discarded clothes and began dressing herself. 

     Soundlessly, Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't go," he whispered.

     "I must go back," she pleaded.

     Will turned her around roughly and pinned her to the wall, pressing his face into hers, as they kissed again, "He'll never know," he said in between breaths, "This can be our little secret,"

     "Will…no," she said, "I can't do that to Jack. I love him,"

     "No you don't," Will stated, pressing into her again, "You love me. You _want_ me! All Jack is to you is blood. Kill him and you won't have to worry about going back to his bed ever again," 

     Kira struggled to break free; this wasn't like Will. She was so confused and scared right now, "No!" she yelled. 

************************************************************************

     "No!" Kira yelled again as she jumped up from the bed. She turned her head to see Jack starring back at her, face contorted in confusion.

     "You alright, luv?" he asked, "You've been tossin' and turnin' all night," 

     Kira wiped fresh tears from her cheeks, "All night?" she asked, and then realization set in, "I was here all night. I was dreaming,"

     "You've been mumbling all night, luv. I tried to wake you a few times, but you wouldn't let me," Jack paused, "I thought, maybe, you needed food,"

     Kira thought for a moment. This all happened because she was thirsty…because she was with Jack. Her hunger always rose when near him. And that's why she turned her thoughts to Will. Somehow, she felt human around him, and her thirst always diminished. 

     Kira pulled back the memory of the dream. It seemed so real to her. She could feel the warmth of Will's flesh on her and the sweat between their bodies. It was not a good sign to be having a dream this real, especially when in that dream she wanted Will. The last part of the dream kept repeating in her head, _You love me. You want me! All Jack is to you is blood. Kill him…_

AN: muhahahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaaaa… So how was that for my first attempt? There'll be more…I promise. Any pointers would be cool. Like I said, this is my first 'detailed' love scene! 


	17. ck17

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: sorry again this took so long! Exams are over…I have all winter break to write now…I just need to figure out where I want this to go still. The next chapter will be a good one; this one is setting things up. I hope everyone got the "pirates" dvd and saw the bloopers! They are hilarious! Also can't wait for Lord of the Rings on Wednesday! Yeah!!!!!!!!! Legolas!!!!!!!!!! Lol…I'm okay…really…   

CH 17…

     Kira followed behind Jack as he left the cabin and out into the morning sunlight. The crew was up and working, and the Pearl was on a steady course to nowhere, always hunting an unsuspecting merchant vessel. The crew casually greeted their captain with nods and smiles. They were proud to be part of Jack Sparrow's crew, and members of the infamous Black Pearl. 

     Jack stood at the wheel with a grin upon his face as he watched his crew work. This was his life – this wheel, this ship…and this girl. He gave Kira a wink as she walked past him to stand at his side. This was where she belonged, at his side. Everything would be all right. She just needed some blood to satisfy her thirst, and she would be able to keep last night's dream out of head. 

     Kira felt a presence behind her. Of all people to be next to right now, Will was on the bottom of the list. She turned her head a bit and confirmed her beliefs, seeing his form out of the corner of her eye. 

     Will stepped in between them, "Morning," he greeted and casually rested a hand on Kira's shoulder. That sudden contact made Kira's stomach tighten. It seemed like only an hour ago, that hand was all over her. 

     Kira shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about any of that. She needed to maintain her composure and keep her mind clear, until their next stop when she could feed. 

     Jack mingled with his crew, giving an occasional order or two, or partaking in conversation. Kira remained at the wheel, eyes forward, not allowing them to wander towards Will. But her own willpower wasn't enough. Every now and then, her eyes would sneak a glimpse of Will as he worked with the crew, and her thirst would temporarily alleviate. But what would Jack do if he caught her staring at Will all day? That wouldn't go over nicely. Kira sighed, she needed to keep Will out of her mind…and in order to do that, she apparently needed to quiet her thirst first. 

     "You all right, luv?" Jack asked from behind.

     Kira shrugged. Now wasn't the time to get into all of her current issues. 

     "You've seemed a bit distracted these past few days,"

     "I'm very distracted," she voiced.

     Jack nodded, "It's not only that, luv. You've also seemed distant from me,"

     "I'm thirsty, Jack," she paused to look at him through white irises, "Very thirsty,"

     "Well what about the prisoners?" he asked.  

     "There are no more," she answered. 

     Jack nodded, "Should we take another trip to Tortuga?" he asked with a grin.

     Kira remained silent.

     "That is your favorite place to feed,"

     Kira nodded, "It's too far away,"

     "Is it that bad?" Jack asked, lowering his voice.

     "It's getting extremely hard fro me to control it," she stated, "I don't want to put any of the crew in danger. You know I wouldn't intentionally harm any of them,"

     "Aye, we all know that," Jack agreed, "I guess we'll stop at the first island we see,"

************************************************************************

     The crew hoisted the sails, preparing the Pearl for a fast journey to the closest island. None asked questions, they all knew very well why there were heading to a random destination for an unexplained reason. And most took note of Kira's appearance. She looked very unfocused and irritated, mainly because of the vacant look her white eyes were giving. 

     "She all right?" Will asked quietly.

     "She's out of prisoners," Jack stated. 

     Will nodded, "I see,"

     Jack turned to the younger man, "Have you noticed anything different about her?"

     Will frowned, "What do you mean?"

     Jack waved his arms, "Like the way she's been acting lately," Jack explained, "She seem off to you?"

     Will shrugged, "She is thirsty, isn't that reason enough?"

     Jack shook his head, "No, she's never acted like this when she was thirsty before she was shot,"

     Will tried to put his own feelings for her behind his thoughts, not wanting them to surface around Jack, "She's seemed a bit vulnerable to me, mate,"

     Jack eyed him, "What do ya mean?"

     Will scratched his head, "I don't know. That's just what it seems like to me…you did ask,"

     Jack nodded, "So I did," he turned his head towards where Kira stood, overlooking the sea, "I know she needs blood,"

     "But it seems like she needs more," Will muttered to himself.

     "What was that?" Jack asked.

     "It seems like she needs more blood than usual," Will suggested as he saved himself from allowing too much to escape. 

     Jack shrugged, "Maybe she does,"

************************************************************************

     "We're coming up on an island," a crewmember shouted across the deck to the captain. 

     Jack brought his old telescope up to his eye and surveyed the mass of green that was steadily coming into focus. With a slight move to the left, another interesting figure came into view – a ship. 

     "Will!" Jack called, still looking through the telescope. 

     "Aye, Jack," he answered, coming up behind him.

     Jack handed him the telescope and pointed in the same direction, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

     Will nodded as he assessed the ship, "But what about Kira?"

     Jack turned towards her direction, "Good call, mate," Jack said and patted his shoulder.

     Will nodded as he looked back out towards the oncoming ship.

     Jack walked towards Kira as he placed an arm around her shoulder, "Luv, I have a situation,"

     "Aye?" she asked.

     "Now, we found an island for you…which hopefully is inhabited," he added, "But I also found us a ship,"

     "Jack, I told you before that I didn't want to interfere with anything,"

     "But you said you needed blood fast," Jack explained.  

     "Aye, but I'll be fine for a bit longer. Perhaps we'll even take some prisoners, then we won't have to make an unnecessary stop,"

     "But you're weak," Jack said, "I don't want another incident like the last time we took a ship,"

     "I'm not weak, I'm just very thirsty," she said, "I'm actually more alert and aggressive than usual," she added, "Which is the main problem,"

     Jack raised an eyebrow.

     "I'll be fine,"

     "You sure, luv?"

     Kira rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Give 'em the order captain,"


	18. ch18

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I told you all I was gonna write over winter break…but I kinda got engaged, so that took up a bit of time. And then return of the king came out and I went all Legolas happy and thought I was an elvin princess again. (lol). And then started to write my lord of the rings fic again (it's posted here). So now I'm back in college…and hopefully will be writing you much much more. I have some good ideas to play with thanks to a friend…so we'll see what'll happen. Ooh…I'm kinda going to the Bahamas this weekend, so I'll try to have another chapter in before I leave Friday! 

CH 18…

     The Black Pearl came up steadily on the unsuspecting ship. It was only moments before that Jack had given the order to his crew to take the approaching vessel. His men cheered with excitement for what they do best – being pirates. They were prepared and awaiting the final orders within minutes of the initial ones. 

     "No canon fire, unless completely necessary!" Jack yelled to his crew, "I want that ship!"

     Kira gripped her sword; this time she would show no weaknesses…this time she would not falter. All she needed to dwell upon was the thought of fresh blood steadily coming into view.

     Jack noted the solid grip her hand had on her sword's hilt, "You alright, luv?" 

     "I'm fine," she answered through gritted teeth. She could feel her stomach tighten as her thirst consumed her mind. 

     Will stood on her other side, also holding his sword. He tried not to make it noticeable, but he found his gaze straying to her clenched hand as well. 

     "A few more minutes, Kira," he said to her in a soothing voice. 

     Jack glanced at Will, who was relieved to see his captain give him a nod and friendly smile. 

************************************************************************

     The Pearl was closing in. The crew awaited anxiously to board as the ship came closer and closer to them. Hopefully, this time they would take the ship in one piece…not like that last time. 

     "Run up the flag!" Jack yelled, arms flailing, above the commotion of the crew's preparation.

     The pirates could see the other crew across the sea. They had not seen the Pearl until now, and the time needed to ready their guns was running out. A look of pure fear came to their faces after the flag had been raised. 

     Kira never heard a word of Jack's order though; her eyes were locked on the ship before her. She watched the other members frantically run about and prepare to defend their ship from the pirate threat. She let a small grin escape from her lips. They were nothing but bodies to her – they weren't people. She didn't care that they had wives, children, or lives of their own. All she cared about was their blood and how sweet it would taste upon her tongue. She could feel herself breathing heavily—the anticipation was driving her mad. She silently thanked the weather for being overcast, allowing her vision to go unimpaired. 

     "Jack," she muttered under her breath.

     The captain turned to her, "Aye?"

     "Whatever you see occur within these next few minutes," she whispered, "I want you to know it's not _me_,"

     "I understand, luv," he nodded. 

      Kira jumped up on the Pearl's railing and hung onto an adjacent rope leading to a sail, "Give them the order, captain," she called from above him.

     Jack raised his sword, "Take the ship, men!" he yelled.

     Before the words were completely out of his mouth, Kira had already swung over onto the merchant ship, followed by half of her fellow crew. Will took the rope Kira had used and swung himself over after her.

     "Anamaria!" Jack called, "You're in charge of the Pearl. I'm going over!"

     "Aye, captain!" came the woman's voice from behind. 

************************************************************************

     The sound of clanging swords, and the mixed commotion of various screams of pain and yells of victory, echoed throughout the two ships. Jack tried desperately to keep an eye on Kira, but all he caught was a blur of her hair as she passed from victim to victim. 

     Kira moved through the mob effortlessly, acting on pure scent. Her senses had improved greatly after her transformation – she knew every crewmember by their smell and was even quicker with her eyes. Her sword slashed through innocent sailors, spilling their blood graciously upon their own ship's deck. But her sword was not the only deadly weapon she possessed. Those who were most unfortunate received the worst. Kira sunk her teeth into more necks than she could care to keep track of. The blood flowed freely into her mouth and over her tongue. She savored every sweet droplet that she tasted. Her stomach had been aching for this blood fest for a long time now. 

     Kira moved so quickly, it took the merchants time to apprehend what was happening. Once they realized their fellow crewmembers were falling victim to an unknown monster, they all began to retreat in horror. But the thought of being on a ship suddenly came back to their minds, understanding that there was no place to run. 

     Jack lowered his sword when his eyes came to Kira. He watched her rip through her prey, spilling blood down her chin and onto every deck plank. She was right – this wasn't the Kira he knew and loved. But he had to remember that there was another side to her. He had to remember her green eyes and loving personality, not the monster he witnessed tearing people apart with ease.

     Will had also stopped to watch her. He allowed himself to see past the vampire and gaze upon her real self – the one he knew he was beginning to develop stronger, more affectionate feelings for. And the satisfying part was he could tell Kira was beginning to feel the same way towards him. He saw it in her eyes the night she came to him on the deck. That was the night they shared an embrace. Her eyes betrayed her very soul. He saw much doubt in herself. She was a very paranoid person, he knew that much. She wanted very much to be able to fully trust people, but a certain night stripped her of that right. But Will knew that she did trust him…and obviously Jack. But he also wanted to be more than just a trustworthy friend – much more. 

     Will mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about such matters such as these. He should be focusing on fighting and not getting himself run through, rather than the fantasy world he was currently mustering in his mind. 

************************************************************************

     Kira had roughly a dozen sailors caught between her and the ship's corner railing. She held her sword proudly, blood dripping slowly off of it, down at her side. These were all the men left.

     "Jack!" she called through clenched teeth, "These are our prisoners. Take them to the Pearl,"

     Jack gave a fast glance towards Will, who shrugged. 

     "Quickly!" she ordered.

     Jack jumped into action, "Let's move you mangy dogs!" he called, sword pointed at them. Will brought up the rear, keeping an eyes on them as Jack lead them aboard and below deck. Once they were at the brig, Will caught up Jack, "Looks like someone's taken over with giving the orders,"

     Jack shrugged, "Mate, when I see that hungry look in her white irises, I know it's not her,"

     Will nodded in understanding.

     "It's better to back off and let her go 'til it's over,"

     "Is there anything we can do?" Will asked, "Seeing her rip apart bodies is a little less than comforting,"

     Jack sighed, "I wish there were, mate,"

************************************************************************

     Kira remained on the other ship's deck…actually their ship's deck. They had successfully taken the merchant vessel all in one piece. She surveyed her surroundings: every motionless man and remaining crew. Fortunately, they had only lost two pirates. The merchants, on the other hand, were not as lucky. Kira counted thirty-eight bodies on the deck alone. Who knew how many had jumped or were forced overboard. And then there were the prisoners. A smile came to Kira's blood stained lips; she was still thirsty.


	19. ch 19

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: WOW…I bet you all thought I fell off the face of the earth! Yea, it's been a while…like over a year! (oops…) Attempting to graduate college kinda got in the way…but now I'm at another one…new people and new classes…and a strange urge to write again! So HOPEFULLY my faithful readers will come back…and perhaps some new ones as well! You may have to reread the first 18 chapters for review…I did! Lol! Enjoy this chapter…I have more to come! Keep the reviews coming! And I always appreciate your input on new plot twists, ideas and suggestions!

CH 19…

"Where's Kira?" Will asked as he stepped down from the last step at the bow.

Jack turned his head back and forth a few times, then shrugged, "Dunno, mate,"

Will looked around again; he had an idea of where she was.

Jack shrugged again, "You'd be better off leavin' 'er alone," he voiced after Will, who continued walking away. Jack watched the younger man disappear beneath deck, leaving him up top with his crew and new ship, "Bloody whelp," he muttered to himself.

He turned to his crew, "Alright men!" he yelled, then rolled his eyes, "And ladies," he corrected, "I want you to divide yourselves in half, and crew our new ship,"

"Who's gonna captain it sir?" Gibbs called.

Jack pursed his lips, "Up to the challenge, mate?"

Gibbs gave a short, sarcastic laugh, "You joking?"

Jack eyed him.

"'Course yer not," Gibbs assumed with a shrug, "Jack, it's been a while since I've been in charge like this," he explained in a low voice as he scratched his head.

"Perhaps Anamaria would do a better job then?" the captain asked as he began searching for her in the crowd.

"No! No, I didn't say I couldn't do it…" he trailed off.

"Then it's settled!" Jack exclaimed, waiving his arms, "Half of yous follow _Captain_ Gibbs to our new boat, while _Commodore Jack Sparrow_," he paused and grinned widely, "thinks up a new name for 'er,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pear's hull was dark – and oddly silent, Will noted. Usually, prisoners were much louder and rowdy than this. He stepped onto the wooden floor boards at the top of the steps and looked around. All the prisoners were huddled in the closest corners of the cells, eyes all facing the dark back.

Will knelt down and looked further in. He knew what they were looking at. Kira was hidden in the shadows of the hull, silent as the dead of night. Apparently, the prisoners couldn't see her at all, but could tell that something was watching them from within.

Will shook his head; she was playing with them. Were they aware that there was a vampire aboard the infamous Black Pearl? How did the rumors spread that quickly? It had only been a few weeks since Kira's secret was let out. _Word travels fast…_ Will thought to himself as he continued walking down the steps.

"You looked scared," he said innocently.

"You filthy pirates are keeping a monster in here!" one exclaimed.

"No need to call names," Will reprimanded with a slight frown.

Kira watched from the shadows. Will was toying with her prey. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she was strangely attracted to him at that very moment. She allowed a certain night's dream to come back into her mind. She could feel his skin on hers again. She grinned in the darkness.

Will continued, "By the way," he paused as he gained their attentions, "I wouldn't fall asleep if I were any of you," he paused again, "Or even close my eyes for even a second. Who knows what's lingering in the darkness,"

Kira shifted her weight to her other leg. He knew she was down there in the corner, she could tell. She also knew that he was enjoying taunting her food. _He'd make a good vampire… _


	20. ch 20

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN: reviews please?

CH 20…

The room was pitch black. She could smell his scent – the salt, the rum. The flavors tickled her nose, and made her stomach ache. She wanted him…very badly.

She'd been watching Jack's sleeping form for hours now. Sitting on a chair in the shadows, eyes locked on his body.

_Kill Jack_ she recalled again. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, that night always found its way back to her thoughts. And then, they'd turn to Will – every time.

Kira closed her white eyes and let her thoughts consume her mind. She could feel his hands on her body. She could hear him whisper in her ear. She saw his face, his eyes, his body. She wanted it all. The sweat…the moans…the ecstasy.

She was startled back to reality.

"Luv?" came his voice.

She didn't answer.

"Kira? You're there, I know you are," he stated

She walked towards his bed, "Aye,"

"Come 'er, luv," he said as he sat up in bed, "What are ya doin' over there?"

She came to the side of the bed, "I couldn't sleep," she answered.

"Then what were ya doin'? You were mumbling something. Sounded like you were dreaming, but you weren't in bed here," he explained, "It woke me up,"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was just thinking. Maybe I had finally fell asleep,"

"You sounded upset; is everything all right?"

"Yes – I'm fine now. Just a dream,"

"Come to bed, luv," he said as he patted the spot next to him.

She obeyed, silently slipping under the covers with him. She laid her head on his bare chest, stealing his body heat instantly.

Jack ran his fingers through her black hair as he enjoyed the contact, "I love you," he whispered into the darkness.

Kira closed her eyes again, "I know," she sighed.

Jack began to stroke her cheek, "You know I'll _always_ love you. No matter what happens. For the rest of my life,"

Kira opened her eyes, "I'm a vampire," she gave as an excuse.

Jack rested his head on hers, "Nothing can make me stop,"

"Nothing?"

"Aye,"

Kira suddenly felt horrible. Just the thought of Will was making it seem like she was taking advantage of Jack's love. But she couldn't deny it much longer; she was falling for him too. That was the piece that she was missing – his love. She wanted it too. Was she greedy? To want two men? Could she hide it from Jack much longer? Could she hide it from herself?

"I do love you," she said quickly.

Jack smiled, "I know," he answered back as he leaned up on his right elbow, facing her. He kissed her on the forehead.

Kira placed a hand on his neck as she motioned him in towards her mouth. They kissed. Jack pulled her underneath his body as he kicked the sheets off. They continued to kiss, and allowed their hands to wander, occasionally letting a moan to escape in between breaths.

Articles of clothing began to litter the Pearl's wooden floor boards. Jack's dreadlocks tickled Kira's skin as they made random contact with her body.

Jack's lips came back to her mouth. Her heart was racing, her vision was impeccable. He kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate.

She tasted blood.

_Kill Jack…_

"No!" she yelled, pushing Jack off of her.

She swallowed again; there was blood in her mouth – _his_ blood.

"Jack?" she asked as she wiped her lower lip, "Jack, answer me,"

"I'm alright, luv," he replied, "You must've nicked my lip,"

Kira felt her fangs. This had never happened before.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," she said as she reached out to him, "I didn't mean to,"

"I know, I know," he waved his hand, "Just an accident, that's all, luv,"

"No, it wasn't," she stated with disgust as she got out of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer, just continued redressing herself.

"Kira?"

She kept her back to him as she walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind her, leaving Jack naked and alone.

AN: reviews please?


	21. ch 21

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

AN:

CH 21…

Jack stood at the side of the Pearl, gazing out into the horizon. In the background, he could see his new ship, the Sea Jewel, trailing behind them. He smiled to himself; Gibbs had no idea what he was doing. At least Anamaria had gone with that crew to keep an eye on things. She was an excellent sailor, and a pretty ruthless pirate – when she wanted to be. Now all he had to do was stock up on crew members, which meant another trip back to Tortuga. _Maybe this trip back will help Kira, _Jack thought to himself. Something was very wrong with her.

Will walked up behind him, "Mornin' Jack,"

Jack didn't answer.

"You all right, mate?" he asked.

"She never came back to bed last night," he stated in a monotone voice.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just hope she snaps out of it soon,"

Will frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned on the railing next to Jack.

"This phase," Jack answered, "It's getting worse lately, I think,"

Will said nothing.

Jack continued, "She's been thirstier lately. Ever since we left the port," he paused, "And it's been growing with everyday at sea,"

Will kept his eyes down on the water, _Maybe she's not thirsty for blood…._, he thought as he drew upon certain suppressed feelings.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Will was caught off guard.

"About Kira, mate. Her mood lately,"

Will shrugged, "I don't know,"

"It's seems to me like she's missing something," Jack said.

_Go with it Turner_, "Maybe…"

Jack turned to him, their faces inches apart, "I want you to find out for me, mate,"

Will nodded, _This should be interesting…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something caught Will's eye. He turned his head fully to catch a glimpse of the back of Kira's head as she walked up from below deck. The Caribbean sun reflected brightly off her black hair, attracting Will's attention.

He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Can I talk to you?" he asked into her ear.

Kira felt goose bumps, "Sure," she turned to him as she quickly wiped her bottom lip. She looked up at him, "Sorry," she apologized in a whisper as she began to walk, "About what?"

"We should go inside," he said, turning her back around.

Will turned his head slightly and caught Jack's eye from overhead. His captain gave him a friendly, nonchalant wink and turned away.

They both descended into the bowels of the Pearl, keeping silence between them.

Will cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?" he asked as they approached his room.

"Better," she answered blandly. She looked up, they were in front of his door. Will reached out an arm around her and opened it. She stepped over the threshold…her stomach tightened. Will's room – like in her dream.

He closed the door behind them and stood with his back to it, arms behind him. His eyes were locked on Kira. She could feel it.

She kept her back to him as she surveyed the room. That bed – it sent chills up her spine.

Silence.

She remained where she was, not moving an inch, mind racing with thoughts. What did he want to talk to her about that required being alone in _his_ room? She was confused…and intrigued.

Will finally spoke, "I'm concerned," he stated.

Kira finally turned to him, "About…?"

"You," he took a step towards her, "You seem off to me," he explained.

Kira shrugged, "I dunno what you're talking about, mate,"

Another step, "Is everything alright between you and Jack?"

Kira eyed him, "Why?"

"I know something's wrong. You can tell me,"

Kira nervously played with the ends of her hair, "I love him, I really do,"

"I know," another step forward.

"My mind's just been in another place lately," _In this room…_

Will was close to her now; maybe a little too close, "I know," he said again.

Kira looked at him hard, "How would you know?"

"I've been feeling the same way too," he confessed, "My mind seems to always be somewhere other than on the Pearl,"

Kira didn't reply.

"So, I suppose I know what you mean. That's why I'm offering to talk about it,"

Kira nodded as she sat on the edge of his bed, "What's been on yours?" she asked innocently.

_You_, "A lot," he answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Will frowned, "Turned the tables on me, have you?"

Kira smiled, "Apparently we both need to get a lot off our chests,"

"Aye," he said absently, "Ever since Elizabeth and I broke up, things have been different,"

"Obviously," Kira answered sarcastically.

Will rolled his eyes, "Not in that sense," he said, "Your turn,"

She looked down at her hands, "Sometimes I just feel lost," she stated, "I know my place is here with you and Jack…but sometimes it feels like something's missing from me,"

_With me and Jack_, his mind was caught on those four words.

"Will?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about what you said,"

"Like I'm not complete," she finished. She couldn't believe that she was saying all this to Will. Especially when she knew quite well now what it was that she was missing.

Will nodded, "Does it have anything to do with your transformation?"

"No. The feeling only started after I joined the crew," _When I got closer to you…_ , "Your turn,"

"Okay," he began, "So I guess I feel the same. My place is also here with you and Jack. It's where I feel the most comfortable," he looked at Kira.

"Go on," she urged.

"And knowing you has made me a better person,"

"Will –" she began, looking back down.

"Let me finish," he asked politely, "Knowing you has opened my eyes to new possibilities, new ways of life," he paused before continuing, "New love,"

Kira looked up again, eyes full of tears. She didn't say anything.

Will looked away, "I am sorry," he said quickly, "I should have never said that,"

"I love you too," she whispered.

Will took her cheeks in his hands, "I do love you," he said before he brought her face towards his and kissed her.


	22. ch 22

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Set after the movie…Jack finds a woman…but she not what she seems…and her friendship with Will jeopardizes his relationship with Elizabeth (boo-hoo)…how will things turn out? J/OC, W/E (beginning) maybe some of W/OC too. Vampire fic! (yeah!)

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

CH 22…

Her mind was spinning. Her toes were tingling. Her stomach was upside down. This was what it was like to kiss Will. For so long had she wanted this. She had been yearning for it for some time now. And finally, her secret desires had come true – but why did she feel so horrible?

It came out in a whisper, barely audible, "Jack…," She still loved him – she always would.

Will sighed, "I know," He did. He knew exactly what she was thinking, "We shouldn't have done this…it was a mistake,"

"No, it wasn't," she stated, placing a hand on his forearm, "This was meant to happen,"

Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Everything happens for a reason; I know from personal experience," she began, "I was turned, although I still consider it a curse, for a specific cause. And that cause was to meet you and Jack. If I were a normal pirate, I would have never have been in Tortuga that day you docked. I would have most likely been dead by then, who knows!" she explained with a shrug, "I was meant to meet you both…and I was meant to fall in love with you _both,_"

Will processed what he had just heard. She was right – she usually was. He understood what she was saying, and it made perfect sense to him. But would Jack understand?

"So we're back to square one…what about Jack?" he asked.

"This will be difficult, but he is a very understanding person," she assured.

"Reason or not, this was still wrong. A best friend does not act like this,"

"Nor does their lover. But it happened, and we'll all have to deal with it,"

Will stood up, "Let's go then," he sighed, holding a hand out.

"Aye," Kira stood up from his bed and began to walk towards the door beside Will, "Let me do the talking. I'll take the blame. You just go with it,"

"But it didn't happen like that," he voiced, "We both initiated it,"

"This is one relationship that I do not want to destroy, Will. Please just let me do what I need to," she paused, "Besides my kind participate in these acts on a normal basis. It will make more sense that way,"

"What?" Will asked in confusion.

"Vampires are not monogamous when it comes to love," she explained, "We tend to have multiple partners throughout eternity,"

Will nodded, "You know other vampires?"

"There's an entire world that humans do not know of. We walk amongst you, hiding in the shadows. Only revealing ourselves to feed. And those who witness that are always silenced," she ended.

Will's stomach grew cold, "What do you mean?"

Kira smiled, fangs showing, "Don't worry. I'm different, remember?"

He smiled slightly also, "I know. It was just strange hearing you talk like that,"

"My other side has been presenting itself more so lately," she explained, "The thirst is strong,"

Will nodded, "Are there any prisoners left?"

"One," she answered as she opened the door, "Come. It's time,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Something's wrong…_Jack thought to himself as he watched Kira and Will walk across the deck.

Will looked troubled – or scared – he wasn't quit sure. Almost uneasy looking; like something troubling was on his mind. Will's emotions could be read like a book. There was nothing that boy could keep on the inside. Jack found that quality fascinating. He was always so honest, and always thinking of others before himself. He was a good friend.

Jack's eyes flicked to Kira. She looked very intimidating. She had that appearance from time to time. She was dangerous, Jack knew that. And he also knew when she meant business. This looked like it was going to be one of those times.

Whatever they had talked about clearly hadn't gone that well. Should he be concerned? Whatever had happened, he would soon find out. Kira and Will were walking up the Pearl's steps towards the back of the ship where he stood watching.

"We have to talk," Kira said emotionlessly as she stood before Jack.

Will remained at the steps, eyes diverted.

_Something's definitely wrong._

Jack nodded, "Aye," he answered as he followed Kira and Will back down the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira sat at the large wooded table in the cabin. She kept her hands flat on the table's surface, eyes locked on Jack. She was fighting the thirst at that very moment.

Across from her, Jack sat back in his chair, awaiting the ice breaker.

Will stood behind Kira in the background, arms crossed, eyes still down. He reminded Jack of a chastised dog – another factor that didn't seem right.

Kira cleared her throat, "Jack…you know I love you,"

Jack frowned, "Aye,"

She sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair, "This is going to sound horrible, but I must tell you," she paused, "And you must understand how this affects us,"

"Go on," Jack said in a more serious tone.

"I love him too," she simply stated, eyes still locked on his, "No more, no less than you,"

Jack allowed this new information to sink in. His eyes moved to Will now. He stood in the background, biting his finger nail, "We'll finish this discussion later," he said in a monotone voice. He stood and walked around the other side of the table, "Will, come with me," he ordered as he walked out the cabin's door.

Will looked down at Kira, a helpless look in his brown eyes.

"Go," she urged, "And remember, you did nothing wrong. He will understand,"


	23. ch 23

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Can a simple vampire change Jack and Will's life forever? Set after the movie…J/OC, W/OC…J/W?

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

CH 23…

Jack walked quickly to the side of the Pearl. He outstretched both hands and placed them on the wooded railing, and looked outwards. Will remained behind him with his hands behind his back, head down.

"You can come closer," Jack said absently, without a glance back.

Will scratched his head. He took a step closer, paused, and then walked all the way to the railing beside his captain.

Jack drew in his hands and leaned on his forearms, "Do you love her?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the choppy blue sea below.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't –"

Jack quickly turned to face him, "Do you love her!" he demanded with a harsh tone. His eyes filled with unshed tears; his gaze softened, "Do you love her?" he asked again, calmly, voice pleading.

Will felt like shit. There was no other way to describe it. That betrayed look in Jack's eyes…that tone of voice. Total shit.

He drew in a long breath, "Yes," he answered honestly. Jack's watery eyes remained on Will's, "It just happened, Jack," Will said, "Please let me explain…please?" he begged.

Jack looked away, "Why?"

"Because I want you to know before you judge,"

"Fine," he answered as he began to pick at his dirty nails.

Will looked down at his own hands now, "It was both of us – equally. I didn't push her, she didn't push me. It all began to subtly. Just her presence gave me butterflies, then her voice…her touch. Everything about her was mesmerizing. Words exchanged; looks from across the deck. I realized that I was falling in love with her. So…I quickly suppressed these feelings and tried to ignore my growing lust – but she became everything to me. I wanted her…I _needed_ her,"

Jack nodded, this sounded familiar to him, "Go on,"

"I kept these feelings hidden because of you, Jack. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You're my captain, my mentor…my best friend,"

Jack brought his hand up and quickly wiped a tear from his cheek.

Will continued, "But then I began to pick up on her emotions, just like you had. I also knew something was bothering her, that she wanted more. Jack, I think I understand it all now. Why she's so thirty…why she's distant, yet yearning for more,"

Jack looked back at him again, "What?"

"Look, we both love her. And she loves us both too. It's what _she_ wants, Jack,"

Jack nodded again, processing the information, "I want her to be happy. No matter what that entails," he turned all the way towards Will, "As long as you _promise_…swear on your life…that you will never, _ever_ hurt her," his tone was trusting, yet very stern.

"I swear on pain of death," Will answered with a slight grin, "We can make this work. We can give her what she wants," he assured.

Jack eyed him closer, "You sure you're up for this, mate?" he asked, "_Being _with her is quite different than just _knowing_ her. There's times when you need to know when to back off, and times when you need to when to hold her. She's quite different than any other woman,"

Will nodded, "I understand her. And I will learn what you know, and how to cope with it all. I want this too, Jack,"

Jack sighed, "This is hard for me, mate. She was _mine_; no one else's. It's going to be difficult sharing…for both of us,"

"I understand, Jack," Will said, "I _want_ to be a part of what you both share together,"

Jack nodded, "I understand too. I trust you more than any other man. So I guess I can trust you with Kira,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira's stomach was on fire. The anticipation was torturing her thirst. It was burning inside of her. She was craving them both…so bad. What were they talking about? What was Will telling Jack?

She felt nervous, excited, scared, and horrible all at once. She appeared cool and confident when she spoke to Will, but that was just a façade to cover what she was really thinking. She really wasn't sure at all what Jack's reaction would be. She trusted him, and knew him quite well by now. But this was something entirely different. This was deceitful; this was betrayal. What if he left her? What if he kicked them both off the Pearl? What had she gotten herself…and Will…into? This was all her fault. If she could've just quieted the thirst, none of this would've happened. She just cost Will his and Jack's friendship. All because she couldn't control herself.

The thirst was getting out of hand. Her humanity was slipping away with every rising sun. And the frustrating part was that she knew she was plunging further and further into this dark world. Jack and Will were all the sanity she had left. But with this new dilemma, she wasn't quite sure of the outcome; and whether or not she'd still have them _both_ to comfort her in trying times like these.

Kira held her head in her hands. She had to get out of this cabin. She had to think. Everything just happened so fast. She could feel herself changing. Her sight was blurry, her breathing was increasing. _There's one prisoner left…_she thought hungrily.

She moved with inhuman speed. Not a soul, including Jack and Will, saw her pass across the deck, below into the hull, and towards the brig.


	24. ch 24

Title: Love's Blood

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: R

Summary: Can a simple vampire change Jack and Will's life forever? Set after the movie…J/OC, W/OC…J/W?

Disclaimer: Disney owns 'em…damn that mouse…I own Kira, but I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom…grrrrr…

CH 24…

_"Sooner, or later, the thirst always wins." –Blade_

Will followed Jack back to the cabin where they had left Kira earlier. He allowed a small, nonchalant grin to form across his lips. They were about to tell Kira some spectacular news. He couldn't wait to tell her. He knew that this was what she'd want, and he was ready to face a new life with her and Jack. He knew things would be a bit strange at first, but he'd grow accustom to their way of life soon enough.

Jack opened his cabin's door and walked over the threshold, "Kira," he said into the dark room, "Kira?" he asked again.

"You in here?" Will asked now. He walked past Jack, further into the room, "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"I dunno, mate," Jack answered, "I didn't see her pass by outside," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Neither did I," Will agreed with a frown.

"Well, she's on the ship," Jack assumed, "It's not like she grew wings and flew away," he said with a slight laugh.

Will rolled his eyes, "I always look forward to your daily sarcasm,"

Jack ignored the comment, "I'd say check the brig first, mate," Jack instructed, "She spends a lot of time down there,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira stood in the shadows. The one remaining prisoner was fast asleep, huddled in the corner of the cell. The Black Pearl was known as the greatest pirate threat in the Caribbean; however, it had recently obtained a new horror tale to go along with its already menacing persona. Rumors flew across the seas of the Pearl having a real vampire aboard, and that no prisoner ever survived. With that in mind, Kira was surprised that this prisoner even allowed himself to fall asleep.

She leaned against the Pearl's inner walls. She could smell his blood as if it had already been spilt. The scent was intoxicating. She took a step forward; her stomach ached for it, the hunger was taking over her body.

She took a deep breath; she was desperately trying to control herself. She began to pace outside the cell, clenching, and unclenching her fists. She was ready to explode.

The prisoner began to stir. If she wanted to do this quietly, she had better do it now. She unlocked the cell door with unnatural silence and stepped inside. She knelt down on one knee on the floor next to him. As if the man had magically sensed her presence, his eyes shot open.

Kira's hand flew to his mouth in an effort to keep him quiet. He began to thrash about and punch at her widely. She really didn't feel like breaking his arms. His eyes were filled with terror. He knew this was to be his last living moment.

Kira felt herself changing. Her pulse quickened, and her breathing rate increased. Her vision was impeccable in the dark brig. Her white irises, no doubt, brought further fear into her prey's mind.

She let the prisoner go, as she stood up from the floor. She gritted her teeth, allowing her fangs to show. He plastered himself to the wall in a sad attempt to get away. He looked so helpless…so tasty. She couldn't take it any longer.

Kira let herself go.

She moved with inhuman speed. With one hand, she grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. She squeezed her hand tighter around his throat, causing him to choke and cough.

"Please…please…" the man sputtered.

This only caused Kira to choke him tighter, amusing herself as she watched his face turn red, and eyes roll back.

In a blink on an eye, she brought his neck to her mouth and bit through to his jugular. The blood flowed.

The man screamed in pain as his body frantically thrashed and bucked about. But Kira didn't mind; she didn't even bother breaking his neck. She was enjoying the torture of allowing him to live through this. She was savoring the taste – every drop of blood. It streamed down her mouth and into her stomach.

Kira took her arms off the prisoner. His lifeless body slumped to the floor. She backed away from the body and turned away. She leaned her forearms against the cell's iron crossbars and let her neck hang. She was breathing heavily, and she was soaked in sweat. Bright red blood dripped down her chin. She wiped it carelessly with the back of her hand, smearing it further across her jaw.

She was coming back out of it. Her body was shaking – whether from mental pain, or rage, she wasn't sure. She wanted to scream right then and there. Scream at the prisoner, scream at herself, scream at everyone. She wanted to control herself, she didn't wan to be so unpredictable anymore – especially around Jack and Will. She knew it pained them to see her act like such a monster. And she also knew that they both still possessed a certain level of fear around her. That was the one thing that she didn't want.

She was so incredibly furious right now. She then realized that was the cause of her trembling. She didn't want to – she wanted to make herself stop. Maybe screaming would help?

And she did. She let an agony soaked, blood thirsty cry out of her mouth as she slammed her fists into iron lattice of the cell's door. She felt no pain – that wasn't an emotion to her anymore. She let her fists remain in the deep indentations she created, as she allowed a tear to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the corner of the dark brig, near the entrance way, two figures stood in the silence. Neither moved, neither uttered a word. Both stood and observed as Kira's sanity slowly began its downward spiral.

Will placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, and asked an unspoken question. Jack merely shrugged helplessly. He was hoping that Will's idea would work. Could their affection and support alone bring the woman they loved back? Could they save her? But what was the first step? How do they begin anything after what they had just witnessed? Do they go to her? Do they leave her alone with her rage? They hadn't a clue. They remained in the shadows, immobile, trying to come up with an answer – a solution – to Kira's situation.

Nothing came.


End file.
